Gavotte
by AkemiKurumi
Summary: Este es un fic cuya temática es la pareja de MU y Olivia, basada un poco en los supports pero mayormente de creación propia. Esta pareja quizá no sea la más común o aparentemente indicada, aunque no por eso deja de merecer que alguien escriba algo al respecto. Durante la historia también es importante el personaje de Cordelia, pero no es algo definitivo. MUxOlivia, MUxCordelia.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos. Esta es la primera parte de un fic sobre la pareja de MU y Olivia que yo había considerado hacer desde hace tiempo. Obviamente ocurre durante los eventos del juego, por lo que podría contener pequeños spoilers, aunque trataré de mantenerme centrado en eventos y situaciones ficticias. La aparición de Cordelia también será algo común, pues es otra personaje que me gusta y considero que su situación e historia pueden dar oportunidad de crear bastantes eventos cuando menos algo emotivos. Pero claro, esa aparición no relegará a Olivia ni le dará a MU más crédito del que merece, así que la historia permanecerá centrada en ella. También cabe señalar que la historia tendrá algunas escenas medio subidas de tono, de allí la clasificación, pero estas no serán el objetivo principal del fic, sino solo una parte natural del mismo. Esto es, entonces, una extensión de la bella historia de amor entre una tímida pero soñadora y hermosa bailarina y un estratega y guerrero en cuyos hombros descansa el destino de un reino y la fortaleza de su Rey.

Espero que les guste y disfruten este primer capitulo. Cualquier comentario es bien recibido.

* * *

Quizá no debería de dejar al alcance de todos la que para mi es hasta ahora la parte más importante de mi vida; no porque me avergüence, es más bien porque creo que puede llegar a ser algo que debería de quedarse entre ella y yo, pero también pienso que es una historia demasiado bella como para dejarla estar. Y además, en el momento en el que vivimos ahora, creo que a nadie le caería mal un poco de motivación para seguir adelante. Quién sabe, puede que yo no sea el único afortunado que encuentre una joya lo suficientemente brillante como para que valga la pena todo este dolor y tiempo pasados entre la tierra y la suciedad.

Claro que nada empezó de manera perfecta, y el primer día de esta historia fue un día triste, lleno de pena en los más fuertes, dolor en algunos y desesperación en muchos otros. Fue el primer día en el que yo me sentí verdaderamente derrotado. El fatídico día en que todo comenzó a salir mal.

Había una nube oscura cubriendo mi memoria ese día, así que no sabría decir cuantas horas habían pasado desde que… vimos un alma abandonar toda lucha y derrumbarse hacía el abismo con la esperanza de que fuera la última que tuviera que hacer algo así. Y yo además vi como todo lo que había planeado y organizado fallaba terriblemente ante circunstancias que yo no había previsto. Entre lagrimas y gritos, todos tuvimos que abandonar aquel lugar en el que estábamos para luego tratar de alcanzar otro en el que pudiéramos, finalmente, dejar que nuestra mente se oscureciera y tratara de asimilar la pérdida.

Una huida desenfrenada por el desierto de ese país maldito pueden casi agotar las energías de cualquiera, y además, parece que la naturaleza siempre tratará de adecuarse al animo de los hombres, pues una fuerte lluvia golpeaba tanto nuestras espaldas como nuestros espíritus mientras avanzábamos esa tarde. Ojalá hubiera sido la única cosa que tuvimos que enfrentar en nuestra carrera, pero creo que era claro que ese día la fortuna no estaba de nuestra parte.

Creo que fue la primera vez que sentí pena de tener que derrotar a un enemigo, y además creo que fue la ocasión en la que más me ha dolido tener que matar a un comandante de un ejercito que solamente estaba allí para oponerse a nuestro objetivo. Pero por duro que fue, finalmente conseguimos derrotar a nuestros enemigos y a nuestras propias dudas, y al final de esa lucha estaba para mi aquel presente que siempre ha evitado que maldiga completamente ese día.

Recuerdo que mi primera impresión fue pensar que su presencia allí era extraña; a fin de cuentas, ¿qué podía estar haciendo una chica, pobremente vestida solamente con las ligeras ropas de una bailarina y una capa cayéndole por la espalda, bajo esa helada lluvia y en el borde de un campo de batalla? Un pensamiento extraño sin dudas, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias en las que mi mente se encontraba, pero supongo que eso es parte de la naturaleza de una persona observadora. La miré fijamente desde las sombras oscuras de un atardecer prematuro y por entre las finas gotas de la fría lluvia, y mientras que ella recibía indicaciones de Basilio, yo seguía observando con cuidado unos cabellos rosados y arreglados, como si su misma persona quisiera transmitir un sentimiento de alegría, tan terriblemente fuera de contexto en ese momento que casi podía parecer grosero y cruel. Cuando Basilio terminó de hablarle, él se dirigió al resto de nosotros y nos ordenó subir a los carruajes que nos sacarían de allí, guiados por esa extraña chica pelirrosa. El resto del camino fue, una vez más, borroso; solo agua, nubes grises, una noche sin luna y unos recuerdos desagradables.

El día siguiente no fue exactamente mejor, pero al menos ya no tuvimos que hacer una carrera más entre los huesos y arena del desierto. Chrom estaba abatido, sin lugar a dudas, y la situación de Lissa no era muy distinta, pero de alguna manera teníamos que sobreponernos a todo eso, así que decidimos reunirnos y tratar de dar el siguiente paso. Varios de nuestros compañeros se presentaron en nuestra reunión, no solamente los habituales Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, Basilo, Flavia y yo, y de alguna manera u otra y cada quien con su singular forma de expresarse, trataron de mejorar los ánimos de Chrom, nuestro líder, y de Lissa, quien en muchas otras ocasiones lo había hecho por nosotros. Después de que los demás se fueron, el resto nos quedamos un par de horas discutiendo sobre cuales serían las mejores acciones que podíamos tomar para enfrentar y derrotar definitivamente al Rey Loco. La estrategia en si no era muy complicada, pues aprovecharíamos la confianza tan inflada que Gangrel tendría en si mismo y además atacaríamos pronto, ahora que la moral de sus tropas estaba baja y existían muchas posibilidades de que algunos se rindieran o se negaran a pelear.

Comenzaba a atardecer cuando finalmente terminamos de formar un acuerdo y nos dimos permiso de salir de la sala de audiencias del palacio. Yo no había probado bocado alguno desde la mañana; así que pensaba dirigirme de inmediato a la cocina, pero fue justo cuando iba a tomar ese camino que volví a encontrarme con ella.

Olivia estaba muy cerca de la puerta principal de la sala, sentada en el suelo y abrazando sus rodillas mientras miraba a la distancia con ojos perdidos, como un niño echo un ovillo para esperar a que su madre vuelva. El cuarto común estaba cerca, así que deduje que ella se había quedado allí para vigilar la sala y que, por lo tanto, esperaba a alguien. Los demás se habían quedado hablando un poco en la sala, así que yo había sido el primero en salir y no había nadie que se fijara en mis acciones. Como la presencia de Olivia allí me provocaba curiosidad, me quedé de pie en el umbral un momento, y aprovechando que ella tampoco se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba allí, la miré un poco en silencio, más por interés y asombro que por cualquier otra cosa. Me parecía raro haber conocido a una chica así, tan viva y con un aura tan feliz, más en ese momento en que todos estaban derrumbados... Era como haber encontrado una flor viva enterrada entre la nieve durante un frio invierno. Sus ojos brillantes aun estaban perdidos mirando al cielo a través de la ventana, siguiendo con la vista a las blancas aves de las montañas y, al menos creo yo, tratando de adivinar donde habrían de detenerse. Pensé que la ropa algo descubierta que ella usaba la hacía parecer algunos años mayor de lo que era, pero esa expresión soñadora y la tierna forma en que pegaba sus piernas al resto de su cuerpo, además de la imagen dulce que se acentuaba por la manera en que las dos trenzas rosadas le caían sobre el pecho y el resto de su cabello bañaba sus hombros, me revelaron que ella no podía tener la edad que aparentaba, si no que era en realidad una niña en comparación, aun a un par de años de alcanzar a cumplir la mayoría de edad.

Decidí que seguir mirando de esa manera podía ser inapropiado y grosero, más por el hecho de que ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba allí, así que cerré la puerta y comencé a caminar. En cuanto Olivia escuchó las pisadas de alguien acercándose, se levantó de un salto y hizo una repentina reverencia mientras yo pasaba justo frente a ella.

-Bu… Buenas tardes, Señor Jo… ¡auch! –exclamó ella mientras se llevaba las manos a la frente, interrumpiendo tanto su saludo extrañamente formal como aquella apresurada inclinación.

-Hey, ¿estás bien? –pregunté apurado mientras dejaba caer mis libros, pues quería tener las manos desocupadas y revisar que no se hubiera hecho daño.

-E… espere, señor, sus libros se cayeron y… -decía con una mano en la frente mientras que pretendía agacharse a levantar mis cosas.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora –la detuve tranquilamente-. ¿Qué es lo que te pasó, como te golpeaste?

-No… no es nada, Señor, solo que cuando lo saludaba creo que… que me… -decía ella indecisa y apenada sin dejar de frotar su frente.

-Te golpeaste contra alguna de las placas de mi armadura, o el mango de una de mis espadas –dije por ella.

-…Eso creo, Señor –admitió al fin con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Bueno, déjame ayudarte entonces –dije mientras comenzaba a buscar en los bolsillos de mi capa alguna de mis pociones.

-…Señor, yo… no hace falta, no es nada, seguro que tiene prisa y yo…. yo estaré bien –balbuceó una vez más mientras trataba de apartar la mano con la que yo quería untarle algo de poción para evitar que se hiciera una hematoma.

-Te ayudaré, no tengo prisa, solo iba a la cocina –dije mientras frotaba con cuidado el lugar donde se había golpeado-. Y puedes dejar lo de "Señor", yo no soy un noble ni nada, solo otro soldado a las órdenes de Chrom –le pedí tranquilo.

-Pero… usted es el estratega del príncipe Chrom, es obvio que deberíamos de tratarle con algo de respeto… usted también da las órdenes y… está en las reuniones con los Khanes… toma las decisiones importantes y…

-¿Señorita?

-¿S.. si? –exclamó algo preocupada.

-En serio, no hace falta. De todos modos, me es más incomodo que me traten de manera formal.

-¿E… está seguro, Señor…?

-Bastante seguro. Y… ya, está listo –dije después de una pausa, un vez que apliqué un poco de la poción y luego oculté el lugar del golpe con su flequillo.

-...Mu… muchas gracias, eh… Joshua.

-Entonces sabes mi nombre –señalé mientras me inclinaba a levantar mis cosas.

-Si, por supuesto que sé tu nombre; es porque, como dije, tu eres el estratega del príncipe y… ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! –se interrumpió a si misma bastante apurada-. ¡Que maleducada soy! No me he presentado, mi nombre es Olivia –dijo ya más calmada al ver que yo no me había molestado-. Soy una bailarina al servicio del Khan Basilio –concluyo haciendo una reverencia mientras tiraba los bordes de su ropa como si fueran la falda de un vestido.

-Pues mucho gusto –dije inclinándome también mientras componía la mejor sonrisa que pude en ese momento-. Lo que necesites estaré a tus ordenes.

-Emm… gracias por la oferta –respondió algo ruborizada-, pero en verdad que yo no podría molestarte cuando seguramente tienes tantas cosas que hacer, así que… más bien… si tu necesitas algo y yo no estoy atareada con algo que necesite mi Señor Basilio…

-Creo que si vamos a decirnos solo formalidades –la interrumpí-, terminaremos por aburrirnos el uno del otro antes de siquiera conocernos, ¿no crees?

-Bueno… quizá tengas razón –admitió sin poder reprimir una risilla-. Que bueno que te guste hablar de esta manera, a veces no me siento muy segura al hablar con nuevas personas… –admitió.

-Lo menos que puedo hacer después de dejar que te golpearas contra mi armadura es acompañarte mientras esperas –dije sonriendo mientras me sentaba de la misma manera que ella unos minutos antes. Al ver eso, ella me siguió y se sentó a mi lado, rodeando de nuevo sus rodillas con sus brazos-. Además, te estoy muy agradecido por tu ayuda en Plegia; y aunque no estoy preparado para hacerlo en este momento, aprovecho para prometerte que te corresponderé como se debe a la primer oportunidad que tenga.

-¡Oh no! –exclamó- No hace falta que hagas nada como eso, yo solamente cumplía con el trabajo que me pidió mi señor Basilio.

-Lo haré de cualquier manera, que de no ser por tu diligencia no estaríamos todos aquí. Mereces alguna recompensa, independientemente de lo que Basilio te prometiera o te pague.

-Bueno entonces… lo aceptaré –dijo avergonzada-. Me da gusto que haya sido útil a alguien, porque normalmente yo siempre estoy muy distraída y…

-¡Olivia! –gritó Basilio que acababa de salir del salón abriendo las puertas con gran estrepito-. Oh, que bien que sigues aquí, temía que te hubieras marchado –dijo al percatarse de donde estaba Olivia-. ¡Oh! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –preguntó mientras nos señalaba.

-Le estaba esperando, como siempre –dijo Olivia mientras se levantaba de un salto. Yo igualmente me puse de pie, pero con más calma; la figura del Khan ya no me amedrantaba… demasiado.

-No me refería a eso –respondió Basilio mientras nos empujaba y se ponía detrás de nosotros-, si no al hecho de que estén coqueteando –señaló con su potente voz mientras nos tomaba de los hombros-. No sé de quien me sorprende más, así que me gustaría saber quien fue el que empezó a querer hablar con el otro…

-¡No! ¡Se equivoca! –señaló Olivia visiblemente avergonzada y sonrojada-. ¡No estábamos… coqueteando! Solo …estábamos hablando –concluyó mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

-Es cierto –señalé-, yo solo le agradecía por ayudarnos en Plegia.

-Bueno, eso suena más lógico –dijo Basilio, que aun no nos soltaba-. Pero en todo caso, me alegra bastante haberlos visto hablando entre ustedes.

-¿Por qué… dice eso? –preguntó Olivia aun nerviosa y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Bueno, es obvio el por qué: tu eres la señorita timidez que no le habla absolutamente a nadie, a excepción de mi, y seguramente solo porque es tu trabajo –Basilio le dijo eso último a modo de paréntesis mientras inclinaba la cabeza en su dirección-. Y en cuanto a ti –continuó Basilio dirigiéndose a mi-, me alegró verte hablando con esta chica porque… bueno… con todo el tiempo que pasas con Chrom y lo mucho que te preocupas por él… comenzaba a preocuparme la dirección en la que apuntan tus intenciones –concluyó mientras dejaba salir una enorme carcajada, dejándonos a Olivia y a mi mirándolo con unas expresiones bastante apenadas.

-Bueno Basilio, me da gusto que te alegres por mi y te intereses por mis gustos –dije con una sonrisa despreocupada mientras me soltaba de su brazo-. Seguramente tienes cosas que hacer, así que te dejo. Hasta luego, Olivia –me despedí finalmente de ella agitando la mano.

-Has… hasta luego entonces, Joshua –dijo agitando su mano también para luego dar la vuelta y caminar en la dirección opuesta del corredor acompañada de Basilio.

Mi impresión de ella en ese entonces fue que, efectivamente, se trataba de una chica tan tímida como alegre, y de fácil trato cuando comenzaba a confiar en las personas. Claro que también concluí que era bonita y atractiva, mucho más de lo que antes había pensado al verla de lejos en los carruajes o furtivamente en ese mismo pasillo. Y por supuesto, me daba curiosidad por saber cual era exactamente su relación con Basilio y porqué parecía tratarlo con tanta confianza, aunque no eran preguntas que pudiera o debiera responder tan pronto. Así que dejé a mi mente deambular en solo dos cosas: la primera, disfrutar de la comida que encontraba en la cocina, y la segunda, pensar en el medio apropiado apara agradecerle a Olivia como le había prometido.

La noche de ese mismo día llegué al comedor antes que todos los compañeros con los que solía pasar el tiempo. Para ser específicos, estos compañeros pastores de quienes me había hecho especialmente afín eran: Cordelia, quien pronto se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, e incluso un poco más, después de que pasaran unas ciertas anécdotas sobre una lanza que ella misma construyó, y también después de lograr convencerse a ella misma de que yo si la consideraba como una persona cercana a mi; Gaius, quien a pesar de ser un ladrón me había probado la mucha importancia que le da a las vidas de sus compañeros; Maribelle, a quien yo siempre procuraba mantener en zonas seguras durante las batallas, pese a sus protestas, debido a lo útiles que eran sus habilidades, además de que yo valoraba mucho el cariño que nos tenía pese a lo duras que a veces eran sus palabras con algunos; Lissa, quien había sido mi amiga desde el primer día que llegué; Lon'qu, de quien me había hecho amigo poco a poco gracias a nuestros entrenamientos de esgrima y quien además hacía un gran esfuerzo por sentarse siempre en un espacio entre Gaius y yo para no tener que estar junto a las chicas; y, finalmente, Virion, quien, hablando de compañeros masculinos, era mi persona de más confianza después de Chrom, pues yo había encontrado la manera de relacionarme correctamente con él a pesar de la mascara que él mismo se había formado para proteger su identidad e intereses, pues era en realidad una persona que sabía darle valor a lo importante y cuya amaestrada lengua podía ser de utilidad en las situaciones más peculiares.

En fin, cuando llegué al comedor no había rastro de ninguno de ellos. Asumí que podía ser culpa mía por llegar algo más temprano de lo habitual, pues al parecer mi cuerpo tenía la costumbre de tratar de sobrepasar las penas de la misma manera que lo haría el cuerpo de la mayoría de las mujeres: comiendo. Ni siquiera después de mi ataque furtivo a la cocina había dejado de tener bastante hambre para esa hora, así que yo llegaba pronto y aun no había muchas personas. Estaba pensando si lo mejor era sentarme solo o tratar de socializar más con otros compañeros, como Velvet, Miriel, Ricken, Gregor y Nowi, pero no me sentía de ánimos para intentar eso. También estaba Sarya, quien se encontraba sentada en uno de los bordes de la mesa sin nadie haciéndole compañía y que además me estaba mirando fijamente entre su cabello, y como imaginé que una charla con ella seguramente sería más tranquila y cómoda que tratar de hablar con el imparable Ricken o la complicada Miriel, pensé en dirigirme con ella. Aunque este pensamiento no duró mucho, pues del lado opuesto y de reojo pude ver a Olivia sentada sola en la mesa más pequeña del comedor. Y, debo admitirlo, yo había formado desde pronto un cierto interés por Olivia y un ánimo de relacionarme con ella. Así que… mis deseos de conocer a la alegre, atractiva y guapa chica me impulsaron a ir en su dirección.

-Hola. ¿Están ocupados? –pregunté señalando los tres lugares libres de la apartada y olvidada mesa.

-¡Joshua!... ¡No! –exclamó algo sorprendida, pues, absorta en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta de que alguien se acercaba-. Quiero decir… que no están ocupados… siéntate, por favor –solicitó finalmente.

-Gracias –dije mientras me acomodaba frente a ella-. ¿Cómo te fue con el trabajo para el Khan Basilio –pregunté, tratando de que la frase sonara desinteresada y como un mero intento de conversación, pero convencido de que si hacía los cuestionamientos correctos podría conseguir la información que deseaba mucho antes de lo previsto. …Si, mi mente calculadora no se detenía ni en estos momentos, y trataba de darle a todo un valor y un sentido estratégicos para resolverse.

-Bastante bien –respondió ya algo más calmada-. Terminamos pronto de limpiar esa taberna.

-¿Limpiar? –inquirí extrañado. Era obvio que no se refería a limpiar en el sentido más estricto de la palabra, pero quería que ella fuera un poco más clara.

-Si. Es la manera en que el Khan Basilio encuentra criminales y problemáticos en la ciudad para mantener el orden: él me manda a tal o cual taberna o posada en la zona, yo me ofrezco para bailar en el lugar por muy poco dinero para que me den fácil el puesto, y después de una o dos horas trabajando intento hablar con el posadero o tabernero, que seguramente ya tendrán algo de confianza hacia mi y el deseo de protegerme, y averiguo que personas posiblemente peligrosas frecuentan el lugar. Luego aprovecho cualquier oportunidad para irme, hablo con el Khan Basilio, le describo a esas personas… Y el se encargar de ponerlos en su lugar de manera bastante contundente –finalizó sin poder evitar dejar salir algunas risas.

-¿Y hacen esto siempre? –pregunté algo extrañado por el relato.

-Más o menos cada semana, cada vez en un lugar distinto.

-Creía que no había bandidos en Feroxi… señalé a modo de cuestionamiento.

-Bueno, pues creo que quien te dijo eso exageraba: claro que los hay, solamente que no tienen tanta fuerza como en otros sitios. Como aquí la mayoría de las personas sabe defenderse, ser bandido no es exactamente una gran inversión, pues el más insospechado sería capaz de enterrarle una espada en el estomago al más bruto… quizá no debería pasar tanto tiempo con el Khan, comienzo a hablar como él –dijo ella de nuevo entre risas, por lo que no pude evitar sonreír yo también.

"Además –continuó ella-, los soldados y los políticos de aquí hacen constantemente el esfuerzo de identificar a cada uno de los bandidos y luego derrotarlos, como hacemos el Khan y yo; por lo que para fines prácticos, si son raros ese tipo de criminales aquí.

Me sentí tentado a averiguar más y preguntarle que hacía los otros días de la semana, pero rechacé la idea al pensar en que ella podría molestarse de que la interrogara tanto de manera directa.

-Que bueno que tu trabajo es hacerle tanto bien a tu ciudad entonces –dije con una sonrisa, esperando que el cumplido la motivara a hablar sobre el resto de su trabajo.

-Gracias –respondió ella a su vez mientras me devolvía la sonrisa. Al parecer mi intento discreto había fracasado.

Decidí que lo que hacía no tenía punto y además era grosero, …sin olvidar que era algo que podía dejar para después, por lo que opté por solo hablar con ella, sin trucos ni preguntas malintencionadas, solo tratando de hacer confianza el uno en el otro.

-¿Sabes quién cocinó? –pregunté con un tono de admiración en mi voz-. La cena hoy está deliciosa, sobre todo el pastel y los panes.

-¡Oh! ¡Yo! …quiero decir… yo ayudé en la cocina, fueron esas las cosas que me tocó preparar –exclamó ella, primero bastante orgullosa y luego algo apenada de haber expresado tan abiertamente la alegría de que alguien alagara su cocina.

-¿En serio? –pregunté admirado. Al parecer había hecho un movimiento correcto, pues le había dicho un cumplido que no podía haber sido más honesto; yo no sabía en un principio que se dirigiría a ella.

-S… si –volvió a admitir-. ¿E… en serio te gustan tanto? …los pasteles y los panes siempre ha sido mi parte favorita de cocinar…

-Lo digo en serio –insistí con calma mientras señalaba al pastel casi terminado-. Y ahora que lo pienso, debí asumir que tu lo habías cocinado; ninguna de las chicas en la compañía sabe preparar los dulces tan bien.

-Pues… que bien que a alguien le gusten, así no tendré que dejar de prepararlos.

-Prepáralos tanto como quieras, te aseguro que todos los comeremos con gusto –le animé mientras terminaba mi pan.

-Aunque es algo raro que… nada –dijo antes de interrumpirse a si misma-, no debería de andar observando y juzgando las costumbres de otros…

-¿Te refieras a que como antes el postre? –pregunté, recibiendo un asentimiento dubitativo como respuesta-. Lo hago para quedarme con el sabor del plato fuerte durante un rato. Aunque en esta ocasión creo que no debí haberlo hecho, así podría recordar el pastel por más tiempo…

-Hola Joshua –dijo una voz femenina a mi lado antes de que Olivia tuviera la ocasión de hablar. La dueña de esa voz dejó su bandeja en la mesa, acomodó la silla y se sentó a mi lado-. Y hola emm…

-Su nombre es Olivia –le indiqué yo a Cordelia-. Es una bailarina que trabaja para Feroxi. Olivia –dije, dirigiéndome ahora a la bailarina-, ella es Cordelia, la más capaz y hábil de las jinetes de Pegaso de Illyse.

Ambas extendieron una mano sobre la mesa y se saludaron con una sonrisa. Después, Cordelia tomó un plato de pastel de su bandeja y lo puso frente a mi.

-Alcancé a ver el gusto con el que lo comías, así que supuse que se te había hecho bastante bueno y querrías otro, por lo que tomé dos porciones –dijo alegremente Cordelia.

-Gracias –dije con la mejor sonrisa que pude, a lo que ella correspondió con una ligera inclinación-. Al parecer si podré dejarlo para el final –señalé a Olivia con un tono de complicidad.

-Ella lo preparó, ¿sabes? –apuntó Cordelia-. Yo también ayudé en la cocina hoy, solo que a mi me tocaron algunos guisados.

-Si, ya estaba al tanto, y ya le había agradecido y felicitado como se debe, ¿no es así? –pregunté, recibiendo como única respuesta una sonrisa apenada y unas mejillas sonrojadas-. …Será mejor que personas como Sully no te conozcan nunca dije después de una pausa.

-¿Po… por qué? –inquirió nerviosa la bailarina.

-Porque seguramente intentaría comerte para absorber tus habilidades y aprender a cocinar –respondió Cordelia por mi.

-¡¿E… en serio haría ella algo así?! –preguntó asustada.

-Si –respondimos al unísono Cordelia y yo después de mirarnos fijamente por un instante, como considerando cuidadosamente nuestra respuesta. Olivia solo nos observó con una expresión preocupada, considerando que tanto era un broma y que no.

-Pero descuida, que yo me encargaré de protegerte, siempre que cocines para nosotros –dijo Cordelia esbozando una sonrisa.

-Eso debería bastar y sobrar para mantener lejos a esa… compañera –iba a decir algo como rarita o marimacha, pero no me gusta hablar ese tipo de cosas de mis compañeros, por poco que me agraden.

-Bueno, gracias Cordelia –respondió Olivia, quien parecía estar aceptando ya a la Jinete.

La conversación se interrumpió durante el tiempo en que los tres cenábamos. En ese momento vi entrar al resto de mi grupo, y aunque alcanzaron a vernos tanto a Cordelia como a mi, al observar que estábamos en ese sitio pequeño y alejado con solo un lugar libre, decidieron dejarnos. Claro está que anoté mentalmente que tendría que disculparme con ellos y explicarles el por qué los habíamos dejado Cordelia y yo en favor de cenar con la anónima bailarina. Si bien es cierto que Cordelia no tenía, como yo, alguna motivación para querer acompañar a Olivia, yo sabía perfectamente que si ella tenía que elegir cenar con todos los demás o solo conmigo, me acompañaría casi sin dudarlo.

Aprovecharé la pausa para explicarles a todos en qué consistía mi relación con Cordelia en ese entonces, pues creo que es un punto importante en respecto a como avanzó mi vida y terminó dirigiéndose a Olivia. Pero primero, cabe señalar que lo que voy a decir aquí no es un medio para desahogarme, confesar detalles de mi pasado o pedir alguna clase de disculpa. Por el contrario, se trata de algo que ya saben de antemano tanto mi familia como la de Cordelia. Y en realidad no hay nada de que avergonzarnos, pues el hecho de que haya habido lugar a una relación como la nuestra en el pasado no afecta en nada al presente, y tampoco tiene algo recriminable, pues en aquel entonces no teníamos ninguna clase de ligadura a otras personas.

Hay algunas cosas que eran y son bien sabidas tanto en este campamento como en aquel, tanto ahora como hace dos años. Una de ellas, posiblemente la mayor, es el amor no correspondido que… Cordelia se veía obligada a vivir. Como ya dije, mi amistad con Cordelia se formó de una manera normal, incluso podría considerarse tierna para algunos. Era una buena amistad, en la que confiábamos en las capacidades del otro y en sus responsabilidades, todo con el fin de protegernos y de ayudar a Chrom. Pero durante esa campaña hubo un detonante muy extraño que cambiaría todo. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que con tantas batallas, escapes, secuestros y luchas alguien encontraría el momento para admitir su amor a otra persona? Seguramente nadie, o muy pocos, pero en algún momento sucedió. Y cuando, antes de nuestro viaje a Plegia para rescatar a la Venerable Emmeryn, Sumia y Chrom quedaron comprometidos… Cordelia en verdad se vio muy afectada. Su mejor amiga, a quien tanto quería y cuidaba desde siempre, se quedaría con el hombre que ella amaba, lo que no servía para que ella asimilara mejor las cosas. Yo también pasé algunos días preocupado, tratando de conseguir que ella se sintiera mejor, pero sin demasiado éxito. La acompañé, revisé que comiera y descansara apropiadamente y cuidé de ella, pero francamente, no pude hacer más.

Después, cuando Cordelia pareció aceptar un poco la idea y dejó su aislamiento atrás, pude darme cuenta de que lo había logrado por ella misma, haciendo uso completo de su férrea fuerza de voluntad y deseo de ayudar al príncipe, sin importar como había terminado sintiéndose ella. Yo estaba contento y dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para ayudar a la pelirroja a mantenerse fuerte y firme. Y aquel mismo día me pidió ese apoyo. Y, cumpliendo sus deseos… comenzamos a acostarnos juntos. Yo no entendía el propósito en un principio, pero eventualmente comprendí que lo que ella buscaba en ese acto de compartir nuestras noches y ese tipo de momentos era algo muy simple: consuelo. Una manera de no sentirse sola ni abandonada en ningún momento, y al ser yo en quien más confiaba, me lo había pedido a mi. Y así comenzó nuestra nueva relación. No era un noviazgo, o que nos tratáramos como si estuviéramos prometidos o algo parecido. Solo era… satisfacernos entre nosotros. Dormir juntos para aliviar la soledad del otro. De modo que si alguien preguntaba si había algo entre nosotros, la respuesta era siempre negativa, pero durante la noche y cuando ya nadie observaba, Cordelia se colaba a mi cama o yo a la de ella, y luego, entre los abrazos y caricias del otro, nos asegurábamos de que estuviéramos bien, de destruir las inseguridades y debilidades que teníamos y de darnos fuerza para no sentirnos abandonados, aunque alguno ya hubiera experimentado tan cruelmente el rechazo de esa persona que amaba.

Podría decirse entonces que éramos unos amantes, pero de una clase única, que buscaba encontrar en el placer y en el sexo una especie de alivio y confianza, aunque sin sentir necesariamente que la otra persona nos pertenecía; pues ambos sabíamos dos cosas: que mi corazón estaba libre y no parecía probable que su dueña llegara a ser Cordelia, y que a su vez el corazón de ella ya tenía un dueño, aunque resultara imposible de alcanzar.

Me parece suficiente con aclarar eso, así que volveré a aquella noche, que pasaba tranquila y alegre, como tratando de que me olvidara de mis propias pesadillas. En algún momento, Cordelia me preguntó sobre que clase de peinado podría lucir mejor en ella, cosas para la que yo no tenía respuesta alguna y solo consiguió hacerme sentir incomodo, y que además pareció molestarle, pero Olivia de inmediato vino en mi rescate acercándose a ella y tomando su cabello entre sus manos para decirle que ella le mostraría como. Al cabo de unos minutos, Olivia le había echo un bonito peinado con una larga y amplia coleta en la parte de atrás, algo de cabello sobre los hombros y uno de los broches de flor en un lado de su cabeza. Lucía bastante guapa, a decir verdad.

-¡Olivia! –gritó una gran voz pocos minutos después, voz que de inmediato identifiqué como la del Khan Basilio –muchacha, te necesito ahora mismo –dijo al llegar junto a nosotros y dejar caer su manos sobre el hombro de Olivia.

-Por supuesto, señor –asintió de inmediato ella poniéndose de pie-. Discúlpenme, tengo que irme –dijo dirigiéndose a nosotros.

-No hay cuidado –le indicamos ambos mientras se levantaba-. Si las responsabilidades llaman, hay que atender de inmediato –afirmó además Cordelia.

-Tranquilo, te la puedo prestar de nuevo mañana –me dijo el viejo cerca del oído, de modo que solo yo pude oírle. Le respondí solamente con una mirada estudiadamente confusa, queriendo darle a entender que no tenía idea de a qué se refería.

Ambos se alejaron y salieron del salón. Olivia agitó la mano para despedirse una última vez al cruzar la puerta, y le respondimos de la misma manera. Después, Cordelia acercó silenciosamente su silla a la mía, tomó mi cara entre sus manos y la examinó unos segundos antes de dejar escapar un suspiro.

-Como sospechaba, no dormiste nada anoche. ¿O me equivoco? –preguntó al dejar sus manos de vuelta en sus costados.

-No. Y ceo que tu no estás mucho mejor –dije señalando a unas hábilmente disimuladas ojeras que ya había visto antes pero no me atrevía a señalar.

-Vi a mi mentora y a muchas compañeras morir frente a mis ojos –admitió sombría desviando la mirada y ocupándose luego con el agua que ocupaba su vaso.

-Si se trata de presentar excusas –repliqué igualmente apenado y mirando al frente, pero sin observar nada-, la mía no es mala tampoco. Soy el culpable de la muerte de esas personas por las que tu te lamentas, sin olvidar a una más.

-Tu no eres el culpable… -se apresuró a decir ella.

-Todos parecen seguros de eso y no paran de decírmelo –contesté de inmediato-. Pero no veo quien más podría ser culpable de tan imperdonable descuido. Quien más podría ser culpable de tan grave error.

-Tienes que sobreponerte a todo esto, Joshua –afirmó ella después de una pausa en completo silencio y de pasar saliva con preocupación, como reflexionando con cuidado la situación-. De ésta forma, abatido y preocupado por tus decisiones, no le serás útil a nadie. Y vaya que te necesitaremos.

-Lo sé, pero no es fácil cargar con esa imagen y esa impotencia encima.

-No te burles de mi, sabes que he pasado por cosas muy similares.

-Los siento, tienes razón –cedí algo apenado, sabía que había tocado un punto sensible sin tener ningún cuidado.

-Está bien, en tanto que prometas que para mañana ya no le darás vueltas a esto y le serás completamente útil a Chrom durante los preparativos.

-Sabes lo haría sin importar lo mal que me sintiera. Pero sí; haré mi mejor esfuerzo en… superar todo este asunto.

-¿Harás tu mejor esfuerzo? Odio cuando me responden con frases tan ambiguas y poco comprometidas –dijo ella con ironía-. Creo que será mejor que me cerciore yo misma y en persona de todo eso –afirmó con una sonrisa un tanto pícara.

-Me parece bien –acepté formando también una sonrisa-. Pero entonces… con eso no me ayudarás a dormir.

-Sabes que el objetivo es mantener tu mente ocupada –replicó-. Si te quito una o dos horas de sueño para que luego descanses a la perfección las otras cinco, será un excelente resultado.

-De acuerdo, pero tienes que prometer descansar tu también.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo –concluyó ella con su misma ironía mientras se ponía de pie y se llevaba su bandeja con platos vacíos.

Hice lo mismo que Cordelia y luego salimos discretamente del comedor, procurando evitar hablar o mirar a nuestros compañeros. Como no había nadie en los pasillos y solamente se podía escuchar y apreciar un completo silencio y una tranquila soledad, decidimos no separarnos e ir juntos a mi habitación. Entramos, cerramos con llave, nos desvestimos el uno al otro con toda la calma del mundo, ya que en realidad el tiempo era nuestro en ese momento, comimos las hierbas que evitaban que Cordelia pudiera quedar embarazada y nos echamos debajo de las sabanas, dejando que nuestros instintos guiaran el resto con toda libertad. Instintos que, perfectamente coordinados, hicieron que nuestros cuerpos desnudos se miraran frente a frente mientras estaban ambos recostados en el colchón; que luego permitieron que nuestros cuerpos se acercaran, que mi mano guiara una de sus largas, esbeltas y bien formadas piernas para ponerla sobre mi cadera, que mi cuerpo se acercara más al suyo y que luego, con un movimiento rápido, ambos se conectaran. Y finalmente, ese mismo instinto hizo que una mano se pusiera detrás de ella, comenzara a empujar su cuerpo hacia mi y luego dejara que se alejara, una y otra vez, durante tanto tiempo como hiciera falta... Hasta alcanzar nuestra meta. …Para luego repetir todo otra vez.

Después de que la fatiga terminara por vencernos a ambos, dormimos felizmente en el abrazo del otro, siendo como siempre el pilar de apoyo que necesitábamos. En toda la noche, salvo gemidos y exclamaciones felizmente gustosas, ninguno había hablado, ninguno había pensado en errores, arrepentimientos ni cosas dolorosas, y solo nos observamos a los ojos hasta quedar dormidos, acompañándonos hasta el comienzo de la dulce inconsciencia.

* * *

Ojalá que haya sido de su agrado. Una vez más, les agradezco cualquier comentario que quieran hacer para mejorar este fic.

Para terminar, una pequeña trivia: "Gavotte" es un tipo de danza folclórica muy utilizada en Francia durante el barroco y la época renacentista.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de mucho tiempo, y aunque no estoy seguro de que esto tenga bastantes lectores de cualquier manera, finalmente escribí el siguiente capítulo. El contenido es sobre la batalla final contra Gangrel y lo que pasa poco antes y después de ella. La aparición de Olivia es un poco menor en este capítulo pero, creo yo, suficiente. Espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios al respecto.

* * *

Uno de los aspectos positivos de aquellas noches en que dormía con Cordelia, era que me ayudaba a formarme la costumbre de levantarme temprano. Yo no era muy adepto a hacerlo, pero ella siempre se levantaba con el sol, por muy tarde que nos hubiéramos puesto a dormir; y aunque no era su intención, siempre conseguía despertarme en el proceso. Y claro, la mañana siguiente no fue la excepción.

-Hay mucho que hacer hoy, así que sería mejor levantarnos ya –dijo Cordelia, sentada al borde de la cama y poniéndose la ropa interior, cuando captó mi mirada fija en ella y los rojos cabellos que le caían por la espalda.

-Será un día cansado; tengo que hacer inventarios y establecer las posiciones, agrupaciones y el equipamiento de todos antes de la próxima batalla.

-No te preocupes, que yo te ayudaré; sabes que llevo cuenta de casi todo –afirmó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Te lo agradeceré mucho, me ahorrará bastante tiempo.

-Seguro, pero antes… ¿Podrías ayudarme tu? –preguntó sujetando unos tirantes detrás de su espalda-. No puedo ponerme el sostén… lo que ocurre es que… –se interrumpió para dejar salir un suspiro-. Es nuevo; me lo regaló Sumia y… creo que se basó en ella y sus medidas para elegirlo y por eso no es de mi talla, así que no puedo ajustarlo bien yo sola. Ayer tuve que pedirle ayuda a Maribelle… fue bastante vergonzoso.

-Tranquila, que ya te ayudo.

Me senté igual en la cama y detuve los tirantes como Cordelia me indicó para que ella ajustara el sostén como debía ser. Ella se levantó, se puso el vestido y el resto de la ropa, y se arregló el cabello mientras yo me vestía también. Cuando ambos estuvimos listos, salí primero de la habitación para asegurarme de que no hubiera nadie cerca y luego la llamé a ella.

Pasamos el resto del día haciendo lo que dije: yendo de un lado a otro para hablar y discutir planes con Chrom, Frederick y los Khanes, para luego ir e informar a los curanderos y a los lideres de cada escuadrón sobre dichos planes. Después buscamos a cada uno para indicarle su rol en la batalla, y finalmente fuimos una vez más a la habitación de cada compañero para llevarle las armas y objetos curativos que le correspondían. Cordelia fue, como era de esperarse, de mucha ayuda, pues parecía saber cualquier información que a mi me pudiera ser útil. Durante todo el día, no me topé ni una vez con Olivia, ni siquiera durante las comidas o descansos.

-Terminamos –dije a Cordelia apenas nos dejamos caer sobre el césped a los muros del castillo.

-Tenías razón –afirmó ella, algo exhausta por las caminatas y carreras del día-. Hoy fue un día muy cansado.

-Si, y de no ser por ti, quizá no hubiera terminado –dije como agradecimiento mientras ponía en su mano un dulce que Gaius me había regalado, y que yo tenía reservado para una situación como esta.

-No es mi sabor favorito –dijo mientras lo desenvolvía-, pero nada como un poco de esto para animar a alguien a pelear contra un rey demente.

-Que bien que te anime –asentí cuando ella se echaba el dulce a la boca-. Las noches son claras en Feroxi; se puede admirar mejor el cielo desde estos lugares.

-Feroxi está en terreno más elevado que nuestro país. Y además, en Ylisse siempre hay mucha luz; lo que tampoco es exactamente malo.

-Así es; aunque no sea cierto, la luz de un farol o un hogar siempre parece alejar el mal y tranquilizar a quienes los ven.

-Yo creo que si lo alejan –afirmó Cordelia sin girarse a mirarme, solo observando el cielo-, solo que se trata de un tipo de mal distinto a los Risen o los bárbaros de Plegia.

-Creo que te entiendo –dije, aunque sin deseo de prolongar más la conversación-. Bueno, me iré a dormir. Mañana partiremos y necesitaré energías, y tu ya te terminaste mi dulce para casos de emergencia -bromee mientras me ponía de pie.

-Lo repondré en algún momento –aseguró ella levantándose también-. Espérame, que voy contigo.

-Cordelia, no creo que sea buena idea dormir juntos hoy, mañana partimos y necesitamos todas nuestras energías.

-Ya, pero por lo mismo no te puedo dejar solo para que te pongas a pensar en ciertas… historias y luego no duermas nada. Me quedaré contigo, pero nada de cosas pervertidas. Lo prometo –concluyó con una mano en el pecho.

-Bueno, quizá sea lo mejor… -concedí.

Otra vez nadie nos vio en el camino de a mi habitación. Hicimos lo que dijimos y descansamos en silencio toda la noche, pues evitar recordar a Emmeryn era una pesadilla que ya no podía olvidar yo solo y que, en ese entonces, podía hacerme mucho daño.

La mañana siguiente todos estábamos temprano en el patio del castillo; tanto mis compañeros soldados a las órdenes de Chrom y yo como aquellos que estaban en el ejército de Feroxi. Se inició la marcha con calma, reservando fuerzas para la batalla que iniciaría, si todo iba de acuerdo al plan, hasta el día siguiente. Los príncipes y yo íbamos al frente del ejercito de Illyse, pero la expresión determinada y distante de Chrom hicieron que mi única compañía durante el trayecto fuera Lissa, que hablaba sin parar de todas las bromas hechas y por hacer en el campamento.

-Detengámonos aquí –gritó Chrom cuando llegamos junto a unas grandes rocas rojas e imponentes, último lugar oculto antes del desierto absoluto a la mitad de Plegia.

Con la rapidez acostumbrada, se bajaron las cosas de los carritos y se armó el campamento. Busqué a mis amigos y encendimos de inmediato una fogata, a la que trajimos, por la fuerza, a Chrom.

-Queridos, es bueno que esta noche nos acompañen para el té y la cena. Aunque sea triste y todos lo lamentemos, solo pensar en eso les haría mucho mal –afirmó Maribelle dirigiéndose a Chrom y a mi antes de dar un sorbo a su té.

-Sin olvidar, por supuesto, que un líder sin una mirada firme y segura en todo momento y un estratega con ese semblante tan dubitativo no harían más que herir severamente la moral de las tropas –secundó Virion con su tono habitual.

-Yo solo sé, burbujas, que no fue culpa de nadie de los presentes, así que no se hable más del asunto –sentenció Gaius.

-Actualmente tengo una preocupación más grande –dije yo fingiendo un tono sombrío pero con la intención de cambiar completamente de tema-. Gaius, ¿es cierto lo que me dijeron? ¿Es cierto que te has vuelto un descarado pervertido?

-¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendido mientras incluso dejaba caer la paleta de su boca, un sacrilegio para una persona como él-. ¿De qué diablos hablas, burbujas?

-Ya lo sabes, Gaius, habla de esa mujer manakete con hábitos… exhibicionistas –dijo por mi Maribelle, más enterada del asunto de lo que yo creía.

-Correcto. Dicen que se te cuelga de la capa y luego te sigue a cualquier sitio, como si fuera algo tuyo… -afirmé con tono insinuante-. Gaius, sé que dicen que en el amor no hay edades, pero creo que fuiste demasiado lejos con eso.

-Así es –me secundó otra vez Maribelle-. Una cosa es que una chica de quince años se enamore de un chico de veinte tres o pocos más. Puede que incluso sea válido si es al revés, o que sea una chica de veinte la que quiera con un joven de catorce… pero ¿mil años? Gaius, es como si te enamoraras de tu primer ancestro –concluyó con desaprobación mientras volvía su mirada a su té.

-Y yo creo que todo eso sería bastante raro por aun más razones –afirmó Lissa-. Digo, ella sería mil años mayor, pero todo el tiempo parecería tu hija… o tu esclava para…

-Oigan, escuchen ustedes dos –interrumpió mientras nos apuntaba a mi y Maribelle con otra paleta que acababa de abrir-. Hablan como si fuera culpa mía todo eso de Nowi siguiéndome a donde sea. Ella fue la que empezó a acosarme preguntándome detalles sobre las lista de las… –Gaius se interrumpió, recordando de golpe quienes lo escuchaban y que no era para nada una buena idea que las chicas se enteraran de esa historia-. Bueno, sobre algo. Después de que le respondí, simplemente quiso seguirme a donde sea para probar su maldito punto.

-Pues eso dices –respondí yo negando con la cabeza-, pero yo escuché que en realidad lo que habías hecho era tenderle una trampa con algunos de tus dulces, como un autentico secuestrador, para luego usar un veneno u hechizo hipnótico en uno de ellos y que ella te siguiera.

-Yo escuché lo mismo –dijo Maribelle-. En verdad que estoy muy decepcionada de ti, Gaius, pues creí que habías dejado atrás tus costumbres plebeyas tan destructivas, pero veo que solo adquiriste algunas nuevas y peores.

-Ah, que decir respecto a todo esto –dijo Virion negando con la cabeza-. Yo comprendo y apruebo toda inclinación de aprecio y afecto por la mujer, pues son ellas sin lugar a dudas lo más excepcional del género humano. Pero creo que tu situación, mi amigo, va más allá de lo aceptables y bellos que son el aprecio y el afecto, pues tratar de seducir de manera tan brusca a una mujer de tal edad pero con un aspecto tan inocente… me hace pensar que, en lugar de amor, tu buscas satisfacer un deseo pervertido con esa pobre criatura. Un acto deplorable, y que no merece compasión

-¡Ya basta! –gritó Gaius derribando un par de bebidas en su arrebato-. Les digo que yo no tuve nada que ver con esa enana latosa y de pecho plano. Además, burbujas –continuó algo más calmado, tratando de volver a tomar todo como simple juego-, poco tienes que recriminarme al respecto, pues desde hace días tienes a la voluptuosa bruja de Plegia siguiéndote a todos lados.

Era verdad, pues yo me había fijado en Sarya en más de una ocasión cuando me giraba hacia atrás. No entendía su propósito pero no me parecía hostil, así que la dejé estar. No me seguía todo el tiempo, pero si por lo general durante la tarde y en las horas de las comidas. El resto de su tiempo lo invertía, creo yo, en sus investigaciones sobre maldiciones y encantamientos. En todo caso, había otro comentario de Gaius que me preocupaba más: Aunque no era dirigido a ella, decir cosas referente al tamaño del pecho era muy molesto para Cordelia y siempre parecía perturbarla. Quizá yo no pueda entender porqué y no tenga derecho a opinar al respecto, pero era un hecho que ella se preocupaba demasiado sobre el escaso busto que poseía, así que temí que ese comentario de Gaius la molestara y ella se fuera. Yo no lo sabía, pero a veces pensaba que ella relacionaba eso con su fracaso en seducir a Chrom, lo que era casi la única derrota real de su vida. Pero aunque su semblante se ensombreció un poco, para mi alivio ella no decidió irse.

-Yo quisiera saber que pasa con Sarya –dijo Lissa con un tono a la par agresivo e interrogante, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Vamos, querida -dijo Maribelle dirigiéndole una mirada muy dulce a Lissa-. No hay nada entre esa acosadora y Joshua, soy su gran amiga y él me lo diría si fuera así.

Para ser honesto, yo no le había dicho a Maribelle, ni paneaba decirle, cosa alguna sobre mi y Cordelia, pero no había razón para hacerla dejar de creer que yo sí le confiaba todo.

-A decir verdad, apenas conozco a Sarya. Sobre ella solo sé que… es una maga temible, que sabe embrujar con mucha habilidad y no duda hacerlo si la molestan, que es de Plegia, que es resuelta en sus acciones y que no es mal parecida, es decir, lo que todos saben. Nunca he hablado con ella, aunque si la he visto seguirme más de una vez.

-Yo te creo, querido –afirmó Maribelle de inmediato, y Lissa le siguió unos segundos después, aunque cambiando el "querido" por un simple "Joshua".

-Bueno, démosles el beneficio de la duda a ambos –dijo Chrom después de eso-. Aunque yo creo que la actitud de Gaius es más sospechosa.

-Si, sería lo más sano. Y por mucho lo más correcto y caballeroso si tomamos en cuenta también las reputaciones de aquellas señoritas –secundó Virion.

-Pues entonces, cambiando de tema y antes de empezar con las historias, creo que es un buen momento para decidir quien tendrá que encargarse esta semana de que Vaike no se robe la comida. Si no me equivoco, es turno de Maribelle –dije yo.

-Querido, en verdad no me gusta tener que lidiar con él, ¿no puedo intercambiar mi turno de hacer eso por otra cosa?

-Creo que hace falta alguien que ayude a hacer limpieza en mi lugar, podríamos inter… -decía Lissa, pero se interrumpió con la llegada de otra persona.

Nowi se acercaba en silencio pero sonriente y de inmediato fue a sentarse a un lado de Gaius. Desde que la vio, este solo le prestaba atención a ella y no a como los mirábamos, así que cuando estuvieron juntos lo primero que él hizo fue sacar una paleta de su bolsillo y dársela a la chica Manakete. Para recibirla, ella volvió a ponerse de pie, tomó la paleta con las dos manos mientras le daba las gracias con una estudiada alegría y después mejor fue a sentarse sobre las piernas de Gaius. Esta sincera, honesta y clara demostración de afecto y confianza entre los dos fueron suficientes para que todos dejáramos salir una carcajada, haciendo con ella que Gaius volviera a la realidad y a donde se encontraba y se sonrojara como nunca. Claro que nadie le explicó a Nowi de que iba todo, y aunque Gaius ahora lucía incomodo de tener a la chica sentada sobre él, no podía hacer nada más que soportarlo, pues si le pedía que bajara tendría que darle explicaciones. Claro que no somos tan crueles como para seguir molestando con ambos presentes, así que ya no se dijeron bromas y la noche se pasó solo con historias y aliento para el día de mañana.

Cuando salí de mi tienda a la mañana siguiente ya había una gran agitación en todo el campamento. Lissa esperaba justo afuera, sosteniendo un bastón detrás de la espalda y con una expresión fatigada dibujada en el rostro. Había un poco de niebla, pero supongo que es algo normal teniendo en cuenta lo temprano que era.

-Lo siento, parece que me quedé dormido –me disculpé con Lissa, quien aparentemente me había estado esperando durante algún tiempo.

-Oh no, no te preocupes; Chrom me mandó a que me encargara de que nadie viniera a despertarte –aclaró ella para alivio mío-. Aunque debo admitir que ya tenía muchas ganas de entrar a ponerte algunas ranas en el cabello y en la ropa de dormir…

-¿Por qué Chrom quería que no despertara? –pregunté únicamente, pues decidí ignorar la última parte.

-Solo es que quería que durmieras el mayor tiempo posible, querido, y por eso puso a los demás a que levantaran ellos el campamento –aclaró Maribelle, quien se acercaba a nosotros y al parecer había escuchado mi pregunta-. Un estratega descansado sería muchas veces más útil, y es justo lo que hará falta para hoy.

-Pero ya que estás despierto, será mejor que ahora vayamos con mi hermano –indicó Lissa tomándome de la mano y avanzando a la tienda de Chrom. Maribelle solamente nos siguió sin decir nada.

Todo ya estaba ordenado y preparado para la batalla, así que solamente hicimos una última revisión estratégica y recordamos los pormenores previstos para el combate. Durante esa breve reunión fue que nos llegaron los primeros reportes de los exploradores, los cuales hablaban sobre como los soldados del ejército de Plegia estaban desertando puesto que se negaban a pelear gracias al sacrificio de Emmeryn. Una buena noticia, pero que al mismo tiempo nos indicaba y presionaba sobre la importancia de que actuáramos rápido, antes de que El Rey Loco encontrara la manera de disuadir a sus soldados de que regresaran a sus filas. Hice mención de ese hecho y de inmediato estaban Chrom y Basilio lanzando gritos en el campamento para que todos se apresuraran para movernos y tomar posiciones. Esa mañana solo había dos pensamientos en mi mente: Vengar a Emmeryn, y hacer que su sacrificio tuviera el valor que merecía. Nada más.

Metal, sol y arena. Esas tres eran las únicas cosas que llegaban a mis sentidos cuando nos encontramos con las tropas de Gangrel; la primera como un aroma, la segunda como una imagen y la tercera como una textura. Nuestros ejércitos ya estaban a la vista y casi al alcance del otro, pero el combate aun no iniciaba. Yo estaba en silencio, disfrutando de la última calma antes de la tormenta. Chrom gritaba palabras de aliento, palabras que tenían que llegar al corazón de todos y cada uno de nuestros guerreros e inflamar sus espíritus con la sed y el deseo de llevar a cabo una lucha que fuera recordada por siempre, y que lograra también, de una forma u otra, dar a sus familias una vida que valiera la pena el que ellos arriesgaran la suya. Las personas creen que la mayor responsabilidad de Chrom es luchar y ser un modelo a seguir para los demás soldados; es fácil pensar eso, pues es cierto que Chrom es un guerrero insuperable y con el valor y la fuerza necesarias para llevar a cabo cualquier batalla. Pero todos se equivocan con ese pensamiento, pues no hay mayor logro al que puede aspirar un líder que el tener la capacidad de llegar al espíritu de sus seguidores y convencerlos de seguirlo sin importar nada. Chrom era capaz de eso, y de mucho más.

En cuanto a mi y lo que hacía en ese preludio a una inolvidable lucha, debo decir que ese no era mi momento y yo me mantenía en silencio mientras concentraba y relajaba mi mente a la vez. No recuerdo sus palabras ese día en el deslumbrante desierto de Plegia, pues mi selectiva mente se mantenía ocupada en si mis estrategias darían frutos y si era necesario o no hacer cambio de última hora. Entenderán que las palabras de Chrom en ese momento no tenían ninguna importancia para mi; él no tenía necesidad de llegar a mi espíritu para que lo siguiera. Y yo no necesitaba motivación alguna.

Silencio. Las tropas de Plegia aun no se movían, y Chrom había terminado de hablar ante nosotros. Me puse al frente y me dirigí con firmeza y decisión a la resuelta multitud de hombres y mujeres valientes que nos acompañaban ese día.

-Espadachines y luchadores cuerpo a cuerpo deben ir por el centro, acompañando al príncipe Chrom. Enfrentarán a la línea principal del ejercito de Plegia, compuesto en su mayoría por guerreros armados de hachas, así que deben ser rápidos –comencé a gritar, indicando por última vez la estrategia para la lucha-. Los magos y las Jinetes de Pegaso deben permanecer en el costado izquierdo de la formación, pues se enfrentarán a los hechiceros de Plegia y además deben mantener distraídos y dispersos a los jinetes de Wyvern. En cuanto a los arqueros, y a ti, Sarya, y puesto que sus armaduras son un poco más resistentes que las de el resto de los magos y unidades de alcance, se mantendrán en un punto medio entre ambos grupos, sirviendo de apoyo a quien los necesite; estén atentos. Gaius, Anna y cualquiera que sea bueno para desplazarse rápidamente debe infiltrarse por la formación y detener a los asaltantes enemigos que intenten desorganizarnos. Los curanderos, Nowi y una pequeña reserva se quedarán conmigo detrás de la línea principal; tengo plena certeza en que llegarán refuerzos desde esas fortalezas –señalé a lo lejos, hacia el oeste- con la intención de flanquearnos, así que debemos estar preparados; podríamos intentar avanzar rápido y acabar con Gangrel antes de que lleguen, pero nos arriesgamos demasiado a que algo nos retrase y luego estemos completamente rodeados y sin plan de contingencia, así que tomaremos el camino más seguro. Los curanderos sanarán a distancia y se mantendrán alertas para sacar de la zona a quien esté en problemas con bastones Rescue. No abandonen su puesto ni sus indicaciones salvo que yo les pida algo distinto. ¡Avancen! –grité finalmente tras un asentimiento de Chrom.

No hizo falta repetir la orden ni esperar un solo segundo para poder ver como se empezaba a llevar acabo. Cuando muchos ya habían avanzado hasta tomar sus posiciones en el campo de batalla, una muchacha de piel clara, ojos brillantes y cabello rosa, y cubierta además de ligeras telas blancas, se acercó y nos alcanzó al príncipe y a mi. Con un aliento entrecortado, dejo salir una petición llena de la más pura y sincera voluntad de ayudar sin esperar nada a cambio. Una petición tan sincera como el amor que siente Naga por la humanidad. Una voluntad casi tan valiosa como esos labios cuando dibujaban una inocente sonrisa. ¿Qué recibió a cambo? Un príncipe dubitativo, que no se atrevía a exponer a una flor que aun permanecía pura a las inclemencias y crueldades de aquella tempestad que es la guerra; y la mirada perpleja de un joven que no está seguro sobre si aquel deseo no será más que un castigo si todo termina saliendo de una manera muy distinta a la esperada.

-Que se quede conmigo, con el grupo que cubriremos el flanco cuando lleguen los refuerzos de Plegia –indiqué finalmente tras oír sin escuchar unas palabras que el principie le dedicaba a la valiente bailarina.

Ambos asintieron, Chrom corrió al frente y yo alcancé a Maribelle, seguido de una asustada pero decidida joven. La batalla comenzó.

Soy un estratega, y como tal, siempre pienso en lo importante que es mantener a salvo la vida de aquellos que han decidido poner su destino en mis manos. Pienso en todos y cada uno de ellos, y ninguno deja de preocuparme siquiera un segundo mientras la batalla siga avanzando. Pero, desde un tiempo atrás, había una persona en particular que me preocupaba más que los otros. Esa persona era Cordelia. Siempre al frente, siempre con valor, siempre con el deseo de demostrar a Chrom y a todos cuan lejos podía llegar y cuan grandes eran sus habilidades. Cordelia siempre tomaba riesgos, así que yo no dejaba de tener presente que ningún peligro demasiado grande fuera a su encuentro. Aquel día no fue excepción, pues Cordelia llevaba su Pegaso a toda velocidad para encontrarse con los hechiceros y magos plegianos, quienes lanzaban sin piedad todo el poder de los hechizos de viento contra ella. Pero Cordelia no se amedrantaba ni pensaba en retroceder, y siempre salía con la victoria. Lo importante es que ese día me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que Cordelia ya no era la única persona que me preocupaba tanto y de esa manera; ahora había una jovencita de rosados cabellos, caminando preocupada tras mi espalda, que demandaba mi cuidado y mi entrega para mantenerse a salvo. ¿Cómo había logrado Olivia que me encariñara tanto de ella en tan poco tiempo? Ni yo alcanzo a comprenderlo.

La batalla continuaba y yo permanecía detrás, esperando a los refuerzos enemigos y supervisando cada movimiento. Olivia, en silencio, permanecía a mi lado con una postura que demostraba claramente que ella estaba lista para cumplir cualquier indicación que tuviera que darle. En algún momento, Maribelle hizo una curación que, pensé yo, sería insuficiente; así que le pedí a Olivia que bailara para ella. Olivia casi saltó al oír mi voz, pero de inmediato se paró frente a Maribelle y llevó a cabo ese silencioso baile, ese delicado vaivén de telas, ese entregado movimiento de cintura, aquel inocente agitar de caderas… era mi primera vez observando a Olivia bailar, y comprobé, aunque desde lejos, que no me habían mentido al respecto… Maribelle de inmediato pareció recuperar energías, y continuó con su curación. Al poco tiempo se repitió la historia, pero esta vez era Lissa quien necesitaba de la ayuda. Olivia siguió de inmediato la dirección de mi mano, y se consiguió al final un resultado igual de satisfactorio. Mi pensamiento, aunque algo ocupado, no pudo dejar atrás su parte analítica y comenzó a meditar sobre como funcionaba aquel poder; era fácil concluir que era algo tan sencillo como que observar a una muchacha bailar te animaba y deseabas continuar tu lucha con el espíritu encendido, pero esa explicación no me convencía del todo. Comencé a pensar en leyendas antiguas, sobre todo en los Herones y en como conseguían efectos similares en las tropas por medio del canto, lo que al final bien podría haberse transformado en una danza. Pensé entonces que Olivia podía ser, teniendo en cuenta su poder, la heredera de los Herones; quizá no en lo que a sangre se refiere, pero si en cuanto a su legado.

Dejé mi ensimismamiento y seguí, con interés y fuerzas renovadas, en la batalla. Descubrí que, aunque con dificultades, todo iba de acuerdo al plan y no había problemas de nuestro lado. Cordelia, temeraria y firme como siempre, se batía en un duelo en los aires en contra de dos jinetes de Wyvern, pues Sumia tenía que mantener a raya los magos en tierra, y aunque Cordelia estaba en desventaja numérica, era poco lo que aquellos enemigos tenían oportunidad de lograr contra ella. Chrom avanzaba sin problemas con Lon'qu a su lado, y Virion disparaba con absoluta certeza flechas que llegaban siempre al enemigo y en el momento justo. Llegaron entonces los refuerzos, y nos preparamos para el combate que nos correspondía. Nowi se transformó de inmediato, manteniendo lejos a los enemigos con su aspecto imponente y su helado aliento. Entonces yo entré a la lucha, usando mi magia de rayos para atacar al enemigo desde la zona segura que Nowi mantenía. De inmediato apareció Sarya a mi lado, pese a que no la llamé, pero como su ayuda sería bastante útil lancé al aire una rápidas palabras de agradecimiento y me apoyé en la hechicera para controlar a los refuerzos. Estos enemigos eran mucho más numerosos de lo que había previsto, por lo que la ayuda de Sarya y la energía y curación que llegaban desde lejos de parte de Maribelle eran por demás apreciadas, pero pese a todo parecía que pronto tendríamos que ceder terreno y hacer vulnerable al grupo de Chrom. Fue entonces cuando decidí hacer uso en mi mismo de mi tan especial recurso, por lo que le pedí a Olivia, quien seguía siempre aquella primera indicación y no se separaba de donde yo estaba, que bailara para mi.

Olivia es un persona muy distinta cuando está en el campo de batalla. Se olvida fácilmente de su timidez, de sus temores, de fragilidad… se convierte entonces en una mujer valiente y dispuesta a darlo todo por el bienestar de sus amigos y de todos aquellos a quienes ella desea ver vivir. Así que ella no dudó ni por un segundo cuando le pedí que me dedicara un baile. Comprobé entonces que mis pensamientos de poco antes no iban tan errados… verla bailar si es un motivo de alegría y de gozo, incluso es algo excitante si quieren, pues observar a una esbelta jovencita, vestida solo con delgadas telas y brillantes joyas, agitar lenta pero apasionadamente la cintura y el resto del cuerpo con ella, es algo sin lugar a dudas placentero, sobre todo para un hombre. Pero afirmar que solo por ello las personas pueden encontrar, almacenado dentro de su ser, la fuerza y la voluntad de seguir combatiendo con el doble de pericia… posiblemente es exagerar. En su danza no solo se brinda una imagen, hay también algo de mágico, de arcano. Un tipo de poder, de energía, fluye desde su cuerpo cuando ella realiza esa danza, y solamente llega a aquella persona a quien esté dedicado el baile en ese momento, a nadie más. Por eso, por muy cerca que estén otras personas, los bailes que ella haga solo afectarán a una persona, aquella para quien está bailando en primer lugar. Y es debido a ello que, cuando terminó de bailar, en mi cuerpo sobraban las fuerzas para continuar y los rayos cayeron con estruendo sobre las cabezas de los Plegianos. Durante el resto de la batalla le pedí a Olivia que bailara para mi cada que reuniera la fuerza para hacerlo; mi poder se duplicó con su ayuda, y los refuerzos enemigos terminaron siendo no otra cosa que la cuantiosa estadística de una estrategia fallida. Olivia, por su parte, aceptó sin reparos esta petición, y me dedicaba una de esas radiantes sonrisas cada que iniciaba o terminaba un baile; sonrisas que para mi, y sin que me diera cuenta, comenzaban a valer más que los momentos en que su ropa y su cabello se agitaban con ella.

Los refuerzos se agotaron. Nowi, convertida en niña de nuevo, cayó rendida en la áspera arena del desierto. Sarya, cargando fatigada y a duras penas con un desgastado libro, se tumbó a su lado. El flanco enemigo cedió, y, en la distancia, se escuchó el grito maldito de un hombre derrotado. El último adiós desconsolado de un gobernante que perdía su reino. Las últimas palabras cargadas de odio que escupía El Rey Loco.

Terminó la batalla. Habíamos ganado la guerra, aunque a un precio demasiado alto… un precio que era tan grande como irreparable e injusto, y que nunca dejaría de pesar en mi conciencia. Ylisse estaba en ruinas, y ya no tenía a su Reina, a su Exaltada. Yo no lo sentía como una victoria.

Es bueno poder decir que el resto del ejercito no coincidía conmigo en ese aspecto, pues cuando la fatiga de la encarnizada lucha empezó a abandonar sus cuerpos, la alegría de pensar en el final de la guerra se extendió por todos y cada uno de los presentes. Y, como muchos sabrán, el mayor de ellos era Chrom.

Sumia y él se apartaron del resto y, en un momento seguramente eufórico e inolvidable, reafirmaron de nuevo sus votos; su incorruptible deseo de entregarse el uno al otro y de convertirse en un solo ser, en un mismo espíritu. Se habían tomado de la mano y alejado un poco del resto, y aunque nadie pudo oír qué se dijeron exactamente el uno al otro en esa emotiva tarde, todos pudimos verlos y comprender lo que sucedía. Pero ese todos, como comprenderán, tiene algo de negativo; un par de brillantes ojos rojos destellaban cada vez que hacían salir aquellos inocentes cristales, cristales que a su vez reflejaban incesantemente el albor de las primeras estrellas del atardecer.

Quise ir a consolarla, ir a recordarle que, tanto en la batalla como, lo que era más, en sus sentimientos, no estaba sola… solo quería detener aquellas frías lágrimas antes de que se hundieran en la arena, pero me alcanzó una mano para detenerme sin que yo pudiera dar un paso. Una mano tan suave como la tela más fina y tan delicada como la superficie de la porcelana, pero tan firme como el inherente deseo de sobrevivir que posee cada ser.

-No te le acerques –me pidió tímidamente Olivia, casi en un susurro, mientras su mirada vacilaba entre aquella con quien me dirigía y mis afligidos ojos-. A veces una chica simplemente tiene que llorar, o no podrá sentirse libre de la carga de su pasado.

-No merece que esto le pase –afirmé yo, desprendiéndome de ella pero sin pretender ignorarla y avanzar hacia Cordelia-. Ella ya ha sufrido bastante en su vida como para que aquella persona a quien ama simplemente la deje a un lado… y permita que observe todo el cariño que siente por alguien más.

-Lo sé, me han hablado sobre ella –admitió nerviosa Olivia-. Pero, yo creo que… en esta situación… poco puedes hacer al respecto. ¿O acaso te atreverías a pedirle a Chrom que deje atrás a Sumia para que ame ahora a Cordelia? Eres su mejor amigo, quizá considere lo que le digas… –preguntó algo insegura de su forma algo osada y hasta sarcástica de expresarse.

-…No, no me atrevería. No puedo hacer algo así.

-Entonces deja a Cordelia… llorar en paz… y que desahogue con ello todo el peso de sus sentimientos ella pueda.

Asentí. Cordelia salió corriendo, con sus lágrimas resbalando de su rostro, a las rocas del desierto. Olivia no me permitió ir a buscarla, ni tratar de pedirle ayuda a alguien. Ella debía estar sola, pues, según Olivia, a veces esa es la única solución posible de muchos problemas.

No vi a Cordelia hasta la mañana siguiente, frente a una fogata y envuelta en mis sábanas, y con unos ojos que revelaban, a cualquiera dispuesto a mirar, las pocas horas que ella había aceptado dedicar al sueño. El resto de la tarde y de la noche tras la batalla transcurrieron en ese mismo desierto de Plegia, aunque un poco alejados del lugar donde habían quedado los restos de la lucha. Algunos de los soldados desertados de Plegia, tras llevarse los cuerpos de sus compatriotas, nos trajeron gustosos leña y comida a donde estábamos reunidos, y aunque nada de eso era un lujo, nosotros terminamos más que satisfechos de esa forma de expresar buena voluntad, y la aprovechamos para hacer al momento tanto un descanso como una justa celebración. En cuanto a Chrom y Sumia… pasaron el resto de la tarde apartados, hablando felices del futuro que esperaban y deseaban tener y de la alegría que representaba haber superado esa prueba. Solo se reunieron con el resto, en las improvisadas fogatas, cuando el frío y el hambre pudieron con ellos, donde recibieron vítores y felicitaciones de todos aquellos a quienes les alegraba el prospecto de su matrimonio. Por cierto, todos creen que esa victoriosa tarde el único que fue feliz todo el tiempo gracias a la compañía de una mujer fue Chrom, pero se equivocan. Quizá de una manera más inocente, menos directa y más infantil y sencilla, pero sin lugar a dudas tengo el privilegio de decir que ese día conocí la alegría que puede ser el tener a una chica que, tras una sangrienta lucha, esté dispuesta a hacer que olvides el sufrimiento mientras te envuelve en el abrazo de sus manos y de sus dulces palabras. Tras pedirme que no me acercara a Cordelia, Olivia me guió a otro lugar apartado, pero a diferencia de Chrom y Sumia, nadie se daba cuenta de nuestra ausencia ni observaba con cuidado cada uno de nuestros ademanes o palabras. Formamos una pequeña fogata, nos sentamos juntos en una de las piedras del desierto y, lejos de cualquier mirada, la tierna Olivia se acomodó a mi lado y me habló sobre el pasado… sobre los cuentos de los antiguos reyes, los maravillosos dragones y de los valientes laguz. Me contó historias acerca de princesas atrapadas y princesas demasiado libres, así como de monjes sin vocación y granjeros con demasiada. Me recitó poemas y cantares sobre los caballeros de ahora y los caballeros del pasado, que acompañaron a los grandes reyes a las victorias que forjaron nuestro mundo. Y me confió un cuento sobre una bailarina, un cuento que todavía no tiene fin. Olivia unió todas estas historias, como si quisiera hacer una sola de ellas, y las empujó suavemente dentro de mi alma. Nunca dejó de cantar, de recitar o de simplemente contar esas palabras, y, sin detenerse, dio por alcanzado su objetivo cuando, a la mitad de la noche, lentamente caí rendido e inconsciente entre sus brazos.

Solo regresé a este mundo cuando el sol volvió a iluminar mi rostro con un pálido y frágil rayo rojizo. Desperté cubierto en una sábana y con mi rostro hundido en el suave regazo de Olivia mientras ella solo acariciaba mi cabello, deslizando con cuidado cada uno de sus dedos. Aunque a ambos nos cubría una fina y delgada capa de arena, estando tan cerca de ella pude darme cuenta del sutil aroma a flores que desprendía su piel. La joven Bailarina miraba al amanecer mientras susurraba una canción, pero no logré identificarla. Hoy daría lo que fuera por haberlo hecho.

-Buenos… días –dijo felizmente cuando sintió como el peso sobre sus piernas se removía y el cabello con el que jugaba le era arrebatado.

-Lamento haberme dormido así, en verdad no era mi intención –me disculpé de inmediato.

-Está bien… yo quería que… -no fue capaz de terminar la oración tal cual iba, así que mejor continuó de otra manera-. Era mi intención hacer que te durmieras aquí… junto conmigo… contándote historias –confesó apenada.

-…Es un hermoso amanecer –afirmé yo tras un breve silencio, pues aquellas palabras suyas me sacaron un poco de control; y es que, además de lo obvio, debemos en cuenta que yo acababa de despertar y mis pensamientos aun no fluían del todo a la perfección-. Pero, entonces… tu… ¿te quedaste así toda la noche, despierta?

-No –negó con la cabeza-, al poco tiempo de que…. te quedaste dormido, te recargué sobre mis piernas y luego Flavia nos vio y me trajo unas sábanas –señaló mostrando la que le cubría los hombros y apuntando a la que yo tenía enredada sobre mi-. Luego me quedé dormida así… y… no te preocupes, no es muy incómodo. Recién desperté también.

-De acuerdo –dije, pues había decidido aceptar su palabra y asumir que ella estaba bien, pero aun me quedaba una duda-. ¿Por qué querías hacerme dormir así?

-Porque –Olivia se mordió los labios, algo apenada y sonrojada, pero sobre todo nerviosa-. Yo solo bailaba, pero tu maldecías, atacabas… matabas… y observabas todo lo que pasaba, veías a cada persona cuando un arma o un relámpago les atravesaba el pecho y los hacía caer de rodillas en la arena mientras escupían sangre… -las palabras solas parecía suficiente para que Olivia perdiera el control, pero su voluntad se mantuvo firme en esto también y continuó hasta el final con su atormentada explicación-. Yo apartaba la mirada y bailaba, per tu tenías que observar… Y matar…. Y todo de nuevo, sin detenerte.

"…Yo solo quería contarte fábulas, historias, poesías, canciones… para que pudieras olvidar… olvidar la sangre… olvidar a la muerte… olvidar a los gritos… al menos durante una noche.

"…Nadie merece tener que ver algo así"


	3. Chapter 3

Después de un largo tiempo, y gracias a que estoy de vacaciones y libre de la opresión de la universidad, he escrito el siguiente capítulo de mi historia. Las cosas avanzan lento, pero poco a poco se hará mayor y más fuerte la presencia de Olivia en la vida de Joshua/MU. Espero que, aquellos interesados en mi historia especialmente por ese aspecto, sepan tenerme un poco de paciencia. Por otro lado, Cordelia sigue siendo alguien muy importante para el protagonista, así que ojalá puedan tolerar un poco más su presencia mientras le cede el lugar a Olivia. Por cierto, y sobre el aspecto de MU... la idea (o mi idea) es que cada quien lo imagine a su gusto, pero si quieren saber cómo es que el que yo uso y que sería la base para éste, se trata de la variante con cabello más largo, constitución mediana, ojos serios y color de cabello púrpura... pero prefiero que cada quien lo imagine a su gusto, por eso me he evitado descripciones. Gracias por seguirme a aquellos que lo hacen, y espero que disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

De no ser, evidentemente, por la ausencia de una batalla como tal en el camino desde el centro de Plegia hasta Illyse, esta parte de nuestra campaña también habría sido registrada con cuidado en las crónicas que se hicieron sobre la guerra pasada. Plegia y su gente parecían divididas en varios grupos y facciones: por un lado estaban aquellos que habían escuchado, ya fuera directamente o por medio de otros, las palabras que Emmeryn había pronunciado magnánimamente antes de su muerte; esas eran personas que nos apoyaban e incluso aplaudían a medida que avanzábamos por sus caminos y ciudades. Por otro lado, estaban aquellos que no veían a nuestra campaña como otra cosa que una repetición de la guerra pasada que habían instigado los antecesores de Chrom y Emmeryn, y que estaban seguros de que al final no haríamos otra cosa que repetir el genocidio y comenzar una nueva venganza y destrucción en sus tierras ahora que su ejercito estaba destruido; esas personas se mantenían alejadas de nosotros, se negaban a otorgar ayuda o apoyo de cualquier tipo e incluso ponían obstáculos en nuestro camino, como robarnos provisiones o sabotear nuestros carromatos. También estaban aquellos a los que todo el asunto les resultaba indiferente y sólo nos miraban pasar sin realizar pregunta alguna. Finalmente estaban los fanáticos de Grima, quienes simplemente nos consideraban enemigos de ellos y de todas aquellas cosas que valoraban y deseaban; estos grupos realizaron sobrados actos de vandalismo, robo, sabotaje e incluso intentaron enfermarnos haciendo uso de sus habilidades en la hechicería, aunque solamente la destreza de Sarya fue más que suficiente para contrarrestar y bloquear todas las maldiciones que ellos lanzaban.

Pasé, como comprenderán, de una manera muy agitada todos aquellos días; tratando de enfrentar y neutralizar los atracos y reducir el daño en el grupo de la mayor manera posible, además de combatir muchos de los bandidos y plegianos rebeldes que se atrevieron a confrontarnos de frente. Lo peor, para mi al menos, fue que durante todos aquellos largos días de camino cubiertos del sol y la arena de Plegia no me encontré ni una sola vez con Olivia, pese a que no fueron pocas las veces en las que incluso la busqué intencionalmente; contradiciendo con ese acto las enormes cantidades de trabajo que se erguían frente a mi. Me preguntaba si acaso me estaba evadiendo o si simplemente se trataba de que Basilio la mantenía muy ocupada con alguna tarea que yo desconocía, pero como no tenía motivos para creer que fuera verdad mi primer teoría o como para desechar del todo la segunda, simplemente decidí no pensar mucho al respecto. Por otro lado, Cordelia permaneció constantemente a mi lado pues estaba pasando por algo parecido a una etapa en la que simplemente le era más sencillo negar cualquier otra realidad y era preferible que se distrajera con el trabajo y con compañía que no le hiciera preguntas.

Algunos días después llegamos a la frontera con Illyse y nos dimos cuenta, no sin bastante vergüenza y pena, que no nos sorprendía el deplorable estado de nuestra nación; los pueblos y aldeas habían sido víctimas de pillajes y destrucciones inmensurables, los caminos habían sido obstruidos y los aldeanos habían perdido muchas de sus posesiones ante la violenta actitud de los soldados Plegianos. Pero, pese a todo, los ciudadanos hicieron su mejor esfuerzo por recibirnos con alegría y hacernos sentir orgullosos de nuestra victoria contra Gangrel… aunque nadie tuvo valor para hablar sobre los sacrificios que se habían hecho para conseguir que ese triunfo fuera posible.

Cierto día, mientras marchábamos por los caminos cercanos a la frontera de nuestra nación, Cordelia irrumpió abruptamente en llanto mientras marchaba a mi lado. Íbamos casi al frente, por lo que no tuve otra opción que ordenar que se detuvieran para un descanso y alejarme con ella a una zona más apartada, levemente ocultos entre los árboles secos de aquella región.

-¿Qué sucede, Cordelia? –le pregunté con tanta delicadeza como pude después de conseguir que se sentara a mi lado sobre un viejo tronco macilento.

-Nada, Joshua, es sólo que… -respondía ella entre sollozos, pero incapaz de dejar salir del todo aquellas ideas que le perturbaban para que yo también pudiera comprender el dolor que sentía en ese aciago momento.

-¿"Es sólo que…"? –insistía yo.

-Volé por aquí –afirmó finalmente mientras levantaba su brazo y se secaba las lágrimas con su ropa-. Cuando nuestra frontera fue tomada por el ejercito de Gangrel y mis compañeras fueron… derrotadas –prosiguió tragando algo de saliva y cerrando los ojos-, yo volé sobre este bosque, sobre este camino…

-Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, Cordelia –decía yo mientras trataba de darle palmadas en la espalda y de mostrarle de alguna manera mi apoyo, aunque de nuevo estaba en una situación en la que desconocía qué debía de hacer para que se sintiera mejor. ¿Cuántas historias amargas llevaba Cordelia sobre sus hombros? Más de las que yo hubiera podido soportar, de eso estoy seguro.

-¿Crees que, de haberme quedado, hubiera salvado a alguien más?

-Pues… supongo que… -balbuceaba yo. ¿Cómo se podría responder a una pregunta así?-. …Creo que no hay forma de saberlo, Cordelia –me decidí a afirmar finalmente-. Pero hay algo que sí es seguro: con lo que hiciste, con el hecho de cumplir tu deber, se salvó tu vida. Y ese es motivo suficiente para que cualquier persona quede más que conforme con tu decisión.

-Cualquiera… a excepción de mi –dijo después de unos segundos mirándome fija y dulcemente con sus ojos enrojecidos-. No sé si ha valido la pena todo hasta este momento.

-Cordelia, todos aquí, en algún momento, hemos dependido de ti. No lamentes esa decisión, porque eso sería como lamentar el hecho de ser nuestra compañera. Y sería como lamentar que tú y yo nos hubiéramos conocido –me atreví a decir también, mordiéndome los labios-. No sé si ganar esta guerra habría tenido sentido para mi si no fuera por personas como tú; dispuestas a todo por aquellos a quienes valoran y que han decidido dedicarse al bienestar de los otros, lejos de cualquier envidia.

-¿Pero crees que por eso debía permitir que mis compañeras… que ellas…? –trataba de decir, pero sus palabras eran ahogadas por su propia falta de fuerzas para pronunciarlas.

-No se trataba de permitir o no, Cordelia –respondí, abrazándola con fuerza-. Tus manos no las mataron, tus deseos no se alejaron de la esperanza de que se mantuvieran con vida y tu espíritu nunca las abandonó. De haberte quedado, alguien más habría tomado tu lugar en conservar la vida… pero quizá tú no habrías conservado la tuya.

-Eso es, precisamente, lo que me preocupa y molesta –afirmó a su vez, abrazándome también y hundiendo su mirada en mi costado-. Quizá, entre todas ellas, yo era la que menos merecía vivir y seguir adelante tras esa horrible tarde.

-¿Crees que tu vida es menos valiosa que la de otros? –le espeté, casi molesto de la manera en que ella misma se trataba. A veces resultaba casi insoportable su manera de tratarse a si misma… no era justo que alguien tan maravillosa como Cordelia llevara su humildad a un extremo tan bajo como para caer en el derrotismo y la falta de autoestima. Supongo que ese era su único defecto real, y no el tamaño de su pecho, como ella solía pensar tan equívocamente-. Cordelia, yo he puesto mi vida, y la vida de muchos, en tus manos tantas veces que ya he perdido la cuenta. Confío plenamente en ti, en lo que haces, en tu fuerza y tu valor… quizá yo no puedo decirte que eras más o menos valiosa que tus compañeras, pero sí te puedo asegurar que merecías vivir. Vivir y… y demostrarle al mundo lo que se puede lograr cuando deseas proteger a otros.

-No sé si en verdad lo merezco, Joshua –respondió llorando, aun con su rostro hundido contra mi y con mi brazo rodeándola delicadamente, como un mal intento de bálsamo contra su pesar-. Las vidas de mis compañeras no fueron un intercambio justo… que ellas se sacrificaran para que yo tuviera la dicha de… de estar cerca de Chrom, de encontrar amigos entre sus compañeros, de estar a sus órdenes… ni tampoco para que yo tuviera… la dicha de conocerte. Ni siquiera soy digna de que todo esto me pasara, de que mi vida sea… así.

-Claro que lo eres, Cordelia. Eres digna tanto de tu vida como de todo lo bueno que te pase en ella… -la consolaba, acariciando lentamente su cabello-. Te esfuerzas día con día en llevar adelante los planes que haya frente a ti, en ayudar a los demás, en enseñar, en velar por el bien de otros. Piensa en todo en eso, y te darás cuenta de que tienes todo el derecho… de ser la mujer más feliz de Illyse.

-Ya me han ganado ese puesto –respondió ella a su vez, en una voz tan queda como un susurro, y tan ahogada como un eco distante en unas montañas-. Si en verdad mereciera lo que tú dices, no se habría alejado de mi… aquel que es mi mayor deseo.

-Entonces, Cordelia, decide por qué estás llorando. ¿Lloras por las vidas que se perdieron en esta frontera para que tú conservaras la tuya? ¿o lloras por que no has logrado cumplir aquel sueño que guiaba tú vida?

-¿Y no puedo llorar por ambas? ¿No puedo lamentarme por conservar mi vida a costa de tantas cosas y, pese a eso, no hacer con ella aquello que más me hubiera gustado? ¿Lo que habría valido la pena? –me respondió, herida y casi desafiante, desahogando en un instante tanto tristeza como dolor hasta donde cabía en esas palabras.

-¿Y crees que eso es justo? ¿Que sólo había una manera de que el sacrificio de las jinetes para que tú te salvaras haya valido la pena? No, Cordelia… esta vez estás equivocada. No se trata de Chrom, se trata de ti… se trata de que seas feliz –le dije mientras levantaba su mentón y, lentamente, hacía que su mirada se cruzara con la mía.

-Pero… ¿cómo habría de ser feliz? ¿Cómo habría de sentirme satisfecha conmigo misma, con el camino que recorro? No creo que sea el correcto, que sea yo quien deba transitarlo –respondió, tratando de evitarme, pero siempre volviendo a cruzar la mirada de sus rojizas pupilas con la mía.

-Serás feliz siempre que quieras disfrutar de tus compañeros, de quienes están cerca de ti, de quienes jamás dejarán de estar agradecidos de tu protección y tus cuidados. Y también serás feliz… siempre que estés dispuesta a dejarme ayudarte a serlo –concluí con voz queda, con mi mirada cansada hundida en sus ojos llorosos y mis manos callosas rodeando aquel delgado y fuerte cuerpo.

La acerqué un poco más a mi, despacio. Ella no dijo nada, sólo comprendió lo que pasaría… y lo aceptó. Sólo llegamos a hacer eso mismo una vez más, varios meses después. Es curioso como funcionan los sentimientos: en ambos casos, en aquellas dos únicas ocasiones, nuestros besos no sabían al amor de un hombre y una mujer. Yo no tenía recuerdos para comparar con ellos, pero en palabras de ella misma poco tiempo después… era como besar a un familiar, o como el beso de una despedida. Bien era cierto que nuestros labios se unían y el aliento de ambos se volvía uno, pero nunca dejaron de ser… como los besos entre una familia. Aunque, y a pesar de lo dicho, esa tarde permitimos que durara tanto como hiciera falta.

El tiempo se escurría, y no pasaría mucho antes de que Chrom mandara buscarnos para que se reanudara la marcha. No sé lo que imaginarían los otros, ni lo que sabían ya, pero era indudable que, lentamente, la idea de que hubiera algo entre Cordelia y yo comenzaría a formarse. Y es cierto, por supuesto, que había una relación entre nosotros, pero no como ellos la imaginarían… En todo caso, prefería que volviéramos antes de tener que vivir un momento incómodo. Cordelia, que tras el beso y las caricias se había recostado en el frío suelo del bosque conmigo, me había abrazado con más fuerza y luego se había dormido, despertó con una suave llamada mía. Me sonrió con una dulce ternura, se frotó el rostro en un vano intento de borrar las marcas que algunas lágrimas habían dejado y después se levantó, tratando de espabilarse. Nos tomamos del brazo y seguimos nuestro propio sendero para reunirnos con nuestros compañeros.

El resto del grupo no parecía haberle dado mucha importancia a nuestra ausencia, o al menos trataban de disimular si se la habían dado, pues la interrupción de la marcha se había tomado con naturalidad y hasta gozo; se habían formado pequeños grupos con fuego para cocinar en el centro y había charlas animosas entre todos los presentes. La paz ya se respiraba en Illyse, y los propios combatientes eran los primeros en experimentarlo.

Con la disposición de que le pidiéramos una disculpa, ambos nos acercamos a Chrom y al grupo que le acompañaba. Cordelia se inclinó mientras pronunciaba una larga petición de perdón y yo la secundaba y apoyaba, tratando de absorber parte de la culpa. Sólo había sido un retraso, pero era pertinente excusarnos por ello… aunque después nos dimos cuenta de que ni Chrom ni nadie habían creído que era un retraso y que, más bien, todos lo habían tomado como el momento destinado al descanso del día. Ambos nos miramos algo complacidos y cómodos, y nos dispusimos a tomar nuestros alimentos también. Pero, antes de alejarnos, Chrom nos felicitó por haber "resuelto el problema, cualquiera que haya sido"… ojalá Chrom hubiera sabido que el problema venía, indirectamente, de él.

Acompañé a Cordelia el resto de ese día, el cual terminó sin más novedades. La marcha se había reanudado rumbo a la capital más o menos a la mitad de la tarde, y no nos detuvimos hasta muy avanzada la noche. Había una gran ansiedad y deseo de poder descansar en la comodidad de nuestro castillo, aquel hogar ancestral de los herederos del Rey… pero, al mismo tiempo, existía el temor común de que el daño producido por los enemigos durante su conquista y su estadía fuera irreparable o demasiado grande para poder sobrellevarlo… o para permitirnos ver ese sitio como un hogar, uno digno y deseable de habitar. …La marcha era una extraña mezcla de deseo y angustia, con un ligero toque de satisfacción y alegría.

Recorrimos los derruidos caminos, vimos los esqueletos calcinados de muchas casas, caminamos por las plazas desiertas de las aldeas y fuimos testigos de la pobreza y la desolación que esa guerra había dejado en las tierras de Illyse… Nuestros pies se volvían pesados y nuestros suspiros largos, y nos empezaba a asustar incluso la idea de llegar a nuestro destino… Pero llegó aquella mañana en que nuestros cansados espíritus se llenaron de alegría y jubilo: la mañana en que vimos, a la distancia, las blancas torres del palacio. El príncipe había regresado.

Los días pasaron. Durante las primeras semanas tras nuestra llegada, la palabra "orden" era tan inexistente como la palabra "rutina", pues fueron los caóticos días destinados a la reconstrucción del palacio y a, poco a poco, recuperarnos de los daños y tratar de restablecer el gobierno del país. Supongo que para ustedes es fácil adivinar que esos fueron días especialmente ocupados para mi, pero debo admitir que, aunque eso sea cierto, no los sobrellevé por mi mismo: Cordelia y Maribelle permanecieron a mi lado en cada momento, ayudando en todo lo que necesitaba. Maribelle, además de sus talentos como cortesana, trabajaba usando siempre aquellos molestos y monótonos adjetivos para referirse a mi, mientras que Cordelia se mantenía impasible y silenciosa, trabajando día y noche en la reconstrucción, al menos parcial, de la demacrada Illyse. Sobra decir que yo no me sentía solo gracias a la compañía de aquellas dulces compañeras, pero seguía habiendo una ausencia que se hacía notar bastante para mi… Una ausencia que me había dejado confundido e incómodo tras una bella mañana en un desierto, pero que no había estado a mi alcance para permitirme aclarar lo que sentía.

Se cumplieron algunas semanas desde nuestra llegada… y el meloso de Chrom parecía más cómodo pasando los días en compañía de su prometida que concentrado en la reconstrucción. No lo culpo, a decir verdad, y tampoco puedo decir que no se lo merecía… a fin de cuentas, después de los duros días de lucha y de las crueles pérdidas de las que había sido testigo, tratar de consolarse y distraerse con una buena compañía, en lugar de con las narices hundidas en libros de cuentas y planes, era algo merecido. Sin olvidar, por supuesto, que no era exactamente el fuerte de Chrom realizar todo ese tipo de trabajos y labores… Pero eso me dejaba más trabajo a mi, lo que, a decir verdad… sí que me molestaba un poco. Más teniendo en cuenta que, acabadas las mencionadas semanas, llegó la fecha de la boda de Chrom.

Obviamente, ni siquiera sugerí o insinué la posibilidad de que Cordelia me ayudara a preparar dicho evento, así que ella se ocupó con reparaciones y burocracia, mientras Maribelle se me pegó como un chicle en el cabello para cada cuestión que hubiera que considerar.

-Querido, primero deberías de cerciorarte de que el obispo esté disponible para la boda –decía ella.

-No se trata de que esté no esté disponible: es la boda del Príncipe, así que debe estarlo sin importar cualquier otra cosa –señalaba con firmeza.

-De acuerdo, pero… ¿y las invitaciones? ¿Son hechas personalmente por él, con su firma y dedicatorias particulares? ¿Con los adornos pertinentes? –insistía ella.

-Claro que no; la letra de Chrom es un asco. Yo hice cada una, las puse a su nombre y se las di a firmar a Sumia solamente.

-Pero los invitados estarán muy decepcionados si se enteran, querido –respondía ella, con voz insegura.

-Son sólo los papeles para recordarles del evento, no importa tanto.

-Querido, son las invitaciones de la boda de tu mejor amigo; por supuesto que importan y deben ser tratadas con cuidado –decía sin parar, provocando que llegara al punto de mejor ignorar el tema-. De acuerdo, revisemos otra cosa… ¿ya mandaste adornar el salón?

-Desde el primer día que me preguntaste.

-¿Preparaste suficiente vino? –seguía luego.

-No, no me gustan los borrachos.

-Bueno, pero ellos deberían tener...

-Nada de peros. Habrá el vino justo para entrar en calor, nada de embriaguez.

-A decir verdad, eso suena aun mejor… -cedía ella-. ¿Y la música? ¿La orquesta de Illyse está lista para el mayor concierto de su vida?

-Desde el momento en que fuiste a regañarlos sin motivo alguno –le aclaraba.

-Desafinaron casi un cuarto de tono en ese ensayo, querido. Sobraban motivos para regañarles –se excusaba ella mientras levantaba frente a si uno de sus delgados dedos.

-Las personas normales sólo son capaces de distinguir desafinaciones de medio tono o más; sólo los violinistas y músicos más estudiados, como tú o los propios miembros de la orquesta, se pueden dar cuenta de que ocurre un error así de pequeño

-Un error así en la boda del príncipe es inaceptable, sin importar quien se dé o no cuenta de él, mi querido Joshua –sostenía ella, sin dudar por un solo segundo sobre sus convicciones.

-Espero que no los pongas en evidencia durante la boda…

-Si llega a ser necesario, lo haré sin dudar –aclaraba luego, levantando ambas manos a los lados como para formar una pose de disculpas hacia mi o cualquier persona involucrada-. ¿Ya mandaste hacer todos los planes y preparativos para la cena, querido?

-Si se lo mencionamos una vez más al chef, empezará a cocinar desde ahora –le respondía, entornando los ojos.

-Es obvio que debemos insistir, la cena es el eje central de cada celebración y sería inconcebible que cualquier desperfecto llegara a acaecer sobre ella, sobre todo cuando…

Esa misma conversación, aunque un tanto más completa, se repitió al menos quince veces durante el lapso en que estuve preparando la boda de Chrom. Desde ese día tomé una decisión, y juré por mi vida que no vuelvo a planear el evento de otra persona… al menos, no con la ayuda de Maribelle.

Volviendo a donde estaba, y tras aquellos pesados días para mi y Cordelia, llegó el esperado día de la boda. Cordelia trabajaba incansable en la reconstrucción, Maribelle en los preparativos y yo… trataba de ocuparme un poco en ambas cosas, pero mi pensamiento… seguía distraído, pensando en cierta chica de cabellos rosados. No puedo comparar mis sentimientos a los de Cordelia, pero al menos puedo afirmar que cuando yo extrañaba a Olivia, lograba comprenderle un poco más.

Sobran relatos, registros e incluso algunas canciones y poemas sobre el día de la boda de Chrom con Sumia, así que podría saltarme esa parte de la historia que todos conocen muy bien y disminuir mi trabajo… pero hay una cierta muchacha de rubios cabellos que se molestaría bastante conmigo si yo no escribiera sobre ese evento desde la perspectiva de los que trabajaron incansablemente para que fuera llevado a cabo. Y, para ser honesto… también ocurrieron cosas importantes para mi ese día, así que sería más claro relatarlo completo.

La mañana fue un completo e insoportable caos en el palacio. La gente corría de un lado a otro con tanta prisa y aflicción que parecía que un nuevo ataque había llegado a nuestra ciudad, e instintivamente me sentía obligado a permanecer alerta y listo para dar órdenes. Los cocineros, los floristas, los sastres… cada persona cuyo servicio había sido requerido ese día corría de un lado a otro, casi empujándose, y parecía que alguien moriría si algo no salía bien… aunque, con Maribelle a cargo, tampoco era tan descabellada esa idea. Yo trataba de hacer mi parte y contribuir también, pero en realidad cada persona ya estaba perfectamente coordinada y atareada, y Maribelle parecía la ama y señora del palacio con todos siguiendo sus indicaciones y ella gritando y señalando como si la vida de todos dependiera del éxito del evento. Me hubiera gustado que ella tuviera una vocación tan bien desarrollada como esa pero en estrategias militares, pues eso me habría quitado mucho peso de encima en días pasados… aunque es pedir demasiado de una amiga tan buena como ella.

Mi mayor temor durante esa mañana fue escuchar la palabra "querido" siendo pronunciada con un dulce timbre de voz y, como imaginarán, ese temor se hizo realidad más de una vez. Aunque siempre se esforzaba en sonar dulce conmigo pese a lo exasperada que parecía estar, mi buena amiga a veces dejaba salir palabras duras o hasta agresiones con el parasol… creo que ni Sumia estaba tan nerviosa ese día. Llegó un momento en que decidí que ni yo ni los asistentes merecíamos sufrir tanta dulce tortura, así que hice a Maribelle el "inocente" comentario de que estaba un poco sudada y despeinada, y le sugerí que se tomara un baño antes del evento. Incómoda con mis palabras, Maribelle obedeció de inmediato y se dirigió a los baños en compañía de Miriel y algunas damas de la corte. Se escuchó un suspiro de alivio compartido por todos los que estaban trabajando para la boda, y creí que yo también podría disfrutar de ese descanso… pero mis ilusiones quedaron aplastadas de inmediato.

-Joshua… mi buen amigo, tenemos un problema ahora –señaló Virion tras acercarse, pero con un tono de voz tan lento y tranquilo que parecía que venía a contarme un chisme aburrido y no informarme, como dijo, de un problema. Si alguien tenía una actitud ante la premura que fuera contraria a Maribelle, sin lugar a dudas se trataba de él.

-¿Qué sucede, Virion? –le pregunté, también despacio… aunque yo no sabía si el problema era grave o no, por lo que podía permitirme el lujo de tomarlo con calma tanto como yo quisiera.

-Mi señor Chrom no ha aparecido en todo el día, al menos desde que se levantó –comenzó a explicar él, con parsimonia-. Eso no sería tan malo, por supuesto, de no ser porque hoy es precisamente el día de su boda, cuando su asistencia es algo indispensable en todo sentido. Comprendo que existan motivos para que un caballero tenga que ausentarse de improviso, pero considero poco prudente que esa desaparición persista y cause preocupación a muchas personas en días como éste. Por lo tanto, creo que sería por demás recomendable que encontrásemos al joven príncipe y nos aseguremos de que esté listo para que sea llevada a cabo la ceremonia.

-Y sugieres que yo lo busque, ¿no? –quise aclarar yo, feliz de no haberme mareado con sus palabras.

-Sería lo más factible para todos, pues es bien sabido que eres el mejor amigo de nuestro príncipe y quien más parece conocerle y comprenderle ahora, por lo que no sería tan descabellado pensar que adivinarías cualquier sitio en que él podría estar en estas circunstancias tan apremiantes –respondió, poniendo una de sus manos en su pecho y cerrando los ojos. Después se dio media vuelta y prosiguió con su discurso, el cual yo estaba muy tentado a ignorar-. Yo, más que nadie, comprendo lo sublime y esplendida que puede ser cualquier relación entre hombre y mujer, y un momento como el que tendrá lugar hoy, donde ambos afirman y expresan pública y eternamente su amor y anhelo mutuo, es por demás importante y hasta aterrador para ambas partes. Pero, pensar que por ello y por las consecuencias de un día como éste, una de dichas partes se sienta impulsada a desaparecer y alejarse de las responsabilidades, cuando más bien debería estar más al pendiente de ellas que ninguna otra persona, me parece un acto deplorable e inapropiado, que ni siquiera debería de tener cabida en una sociedad como la nuestra. Que el novio simplemente no aparezca ahora que su presencia se acerca al momento de ser imperante, es algo tan inconcebible que yo me siento casi empujado al borde de la exasperación y de la intolerancia, y me hace sentir el irrefrenable deseo de ser yo mismo quien pudiera mostrarle al desaparecido lo incorrecto de este acto. Pues, pese a que todos tenemos nuestros temores y debilidades, el no presentarte a tiempo y con dignidad para una ocasión tan única y especial en la vida de cualquier persona me resulta casi vulgar y asqueroso, aunque me refrenaría de decir tales palabras en público por el respeto que siento a mi señor Chrom, aun en esta hora de incertidumbre y desfachatez, por lo que me gustaría que…

-Iré a buscarlo –afirmé, sin siquiera tener la paciencia de esperar a que terminara de hablar o se interrumpiera para dejarme a mi. Nunca he conocido a persona alguna que hable más que él para decir tan poco, y creo que le bastaron un par de minutos para estresarme más que Maribelle en toda la mañana.

Pero Virion tenía razón: en ese breve lapso de tiempo desde nuestra llegada, yo ya había descubierto y conocido varios de los lugares a donde Chrom se retiraba cuando quería estar solo, e imaginaba a la perfección el que mi Señor había elegido esa mañana para tener unos últimos momentos de soledad antes del gran momento.

-Hola, Chrom –le dije mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro y me sentaba a su lado, sobre la almena del muro exterior del castillo.

-Ya me extrañaba que no me vinieran a buscar –respondió el, sonriendo y devolviendo el gesto-. Pero no te preocupes; no pienso huir ni dejar a Sumia en el altar.

-La idea ni siquiera cruzó por mi mente, Chrom, pero a todos les preocupa que no tomes el tiempo suficiente para ponerte el traje y preparar tu aspecto –le aclaré.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo casarme así, en armadura? –cuestionó él, fingiendo una profunda indignación.

-No suena como la idea más recomendable.

-Me casaré desnudo entonces, pues no pienso usar un traje –respondió tajante y mirando al frente.

-Guarda esa imagen para Sumia, cuando ya estén solos durante la noche –le pedí mientras le daba un golpe con el codo.

-Suena como un muy buen plan de mi estratega –afirmó mientras me daba una palmada en la espalda, aunque con más fuerza de la que yo hubiera preferido-. Lo seguiré entonces, aunque me deje sin otra opción que usar un traje.

-No te arrepentirás; hice ese plan con mucho cuidado y minuciosidad, así que es a prueba de errores –le aseguré, tras lo que siguió un asentimiento y luego un largo silencio.

-Hoy seré el hombre más feliz del mundo, Joshua –afirmó Chrom, rompiendo la muda paz que habíamos tenido durante un rato. Yo asentí mientras él me miraba, confirmando quedamente aquellas felices palabras.

-Lo serás, sin lugar a dudas. Y Sumia será la mujer más feliz del mundo, no olvides eso.

-No sé si merezco serlo –dijo él, sin mirarme a los ojos-. Ni tampoco sé si merezco a alguien como Sumia.

-¿Y por eso estás aquí? ¿Ahora tu también tienes dudas existenciales? –quise bromear, aunque tratando de dar un poco de seriedad a mis palabras.

-¿También? –cuestionó él, un tanto intrigado.

-Perdón, ignora eso –le pedí mientras hacía un gesto con mi mano para restarle importancia a aquella palabra. No había razón para contarle, en ese momento, sobre las penas que aquejaban a mi amada amiga-. El punto aquí es, mi buen Chrom, que no hay razón para dudar que te has ganado este día. Ni a tu compañera –afirmé, dándole otro codazo.

-Matando.

-Siendo un líder –le corregí-. Nuestro líder, para ser más precisos. Luchaste por el bien de todos, siempre al frente y siempre con el mismo vigor y fuerza. Eres la piedra angular de este reino, y tu fortaleza y felicidad ya no son solamente un derecho que posees, sino una obligación; si el rey no está feliz, ¿cómo esperar que el reino lo esté?

-Así que… ¿no debo sentirme mal por lo que sienta hoy?

-Para nada –reafirmé.

-¿Y crees que sí merezco a Sumia? –insistió él, ahora sí mirando en mi dirección.

-Te has ganado todo el afecto que ella te podría dar, y el derecho de disfrutarlo. Además, es curioso –comencé a decir tras una breve pausa-: la mayoría de los reyes, al menos aquellos de los que he leído, se preguntan si las chicas que van a desposar son dignas de casarse con ellos y merecedoras del lugar y posición que van a obtener. Que tu te preocupes de ser o no ser digno para ella… bueno, es una muestra más de la gran humildad que posees.

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo? –preguntó Chrom.

-Es una de las grandes razones por las que muchos te seguimos y respetamos, Chrom. Me siento complacido de ver que es algo constante en ti –le respondí mientras me ponía de pie y le tendía la mano-. Pero ya es hora de irnos: según mi plan, esta es la hora indicada para que te cambies y pongas el traje.

-Seguiré cualquier consejo de mi maestro estratega –confirmó con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el apoyo que le ofrecía, se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar conmigo de vuelta al palacio y a las habitaciones que lo esperaban.

Dejé a Chrom en las hábiles manos de los sastres y fui a tomar un baño antes de que comenzara la ceremonia. Me crucé con Lissa en el camino y me maravillé un poco con su brillante, limpio y elegante aspecto… debo reconocer que me pareció muy bonita y encantadora, y estuve a punto de pedirle que me acompañara todo lo posible en el baile durante la noche y hasta que fuera mi pareja, pues, creía yo, su presencia me resultaría más que agradable y me haría sentir bastante complacido… Fue una lástima que todo ese adorable encanto pasara a mejor vida cuando ella sacó uno de sus asquerosos sapos de uno de los pliegues del vestido –no entiendo muy bien cómo- y trató de ponerlo en mi saco con ropa limpia. En ese momento aprendí la importancia de no enamorarse de una mujer sólo por su aspecto, ni de considerar dulce e inocente a una chica simplemente por llevar un vestido con encajes y bordados y un peinado bonito.

Se llegó la hora y el momento que todo el palacio esperaba, y los invitados nos reunimos en el interior de la pequeña pero fastuosamente decorada capilla. Inició la ceremonia, Chrom ocupó su lugar y, inmediatamente después, lo hizo Sumia a su lado. Como padrino, también ocupé el mío cerca de ellos y otras personas, como Maribelle y Frederick, ocuparon los demás espacios. Oficialmente, Lissa era mi compañera como los padrinos de anillos, así como lo eran otros para los demás signos, pero tras el evento en el pasillo… me aseguré de que entre las sillas de ambos hubiera más que suficiente espacio.

¿Qué más puedo decir sobre la ceremonia? No mucho más de lo que podrían leer en otro sitio. El largo, brillante y bien ceñido vestido blanco de Sumia lucía perfecto en ella y la hacía verse como la princesa que pronto sería. El obispo habló sobre las responsabilidades del matrimonio, sumadas a las responsabilidades de ser futuros rey y reina. Los bendijo en nombre de Naga y deseó lo mejor para ambos mientras ellos recitaban sus votos y hacían los signos. Y yo, mientras tanto… no podía dejar de preocuparme por cierta pelirroja, ni de sentirme mal por ella. Escondida entre la gente como estaba, no era difícil imaginar la tarea en la que se ocupaban sus ojos vidriosos. Pero ya nada quedaba por hacer, y el obispo declaró finalmente a Chrom y Sumia, al hombre que Cordelia amaba y a la que era su mejor amiga, marido y mujer. Sólo espero que las brillantes lágrimas de mi amiga obstaculizaran lo suficiente su visión para que no tuviera que torturarse con la imagen de aquel beso frente al altar.

Al poco rato de terminada la ceremonia, todos fueron convocados y bienvenidos en el gran salón. Amplias mesas con adornos de flores multicolor, manteles bordados con cuidado y cristalería lujosa y ostentosa eran objetos que se podían ver en todas direcciones. Las damas de la corte, los invitados formales, los emisarios y, por supuesto, los compañeros míos y de Chrom… todos vestían sus mejores galas y hacían lucir ese sitio con brillo y calor como desde mucho antes no se había podido. Chrom y Sumia andaban siempre juntos, de la mano, besándose cuando creían que pocos miraban y dedicando el uno al otro las miradas más dulces que alguna vez han podido. La orquesta tocaba sin cesar aquellas bellas melodías que se componían en Illyse cuando abundaba la paz, y el atento oído de Maribelle parecía una alarma perfecta que les indicaba al instante cuando la más ligera desafinación llegaba a ocurrir. El lujo y el brillo, junto con la hermosa música, hicieron de ese baile y de esa fiesta uno de los momentos más gloriosos que ese salón ha podido experimentar.

Claro que había gente bailando, y claro que se le sacaba brillo a aquella pista… aunque no pueden contarme entre las personas que eran partícipes de eso. Yo estaba observando, vigilando tranquilamente a las personas mientras los minuetos y las gavotas sonaban una tras otra gracias a la incansable orquesta, que miraba con una extraña mezcla de temor y respeto a la vigilante Maribelle. Y también mientras las chicas andaban de aquí para allá, felices de acompañar a Sumia en este momento tan especial, así como de tener una oportunidad tan perfecta para lucir vestidos largos y ceñidos, con detalles y listones que los hicieran a cada uno únicos y especiales para la chica que los usaba. Los colores vivos de las telas, el detalle de los bordados… sería imposible para mi, poco conocedor de ese tipo de cosas, expresar o indicar cuál era el mejor o más bonito de todos, pero lo importante era que cada una de mis amigas y compañeras vestía el más indicado para ellas, y gozaban del justo derecho de la vanidad femenina que sus ropas, sus peinados y sus joyas les podían proporcionar.

Ese día fui testigo de cosas que no esperaba ver, y que tampoco tendría la oportunidad de presenciar hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, aunque quizá no tan especiales como en aquel día. Libra, nuestro querido sacerdote guerrero, tomó un poco más de licor del que el buen juicio suele recomendar; la pérdida en sus estribos se hizo notar cuando comenzó a bailar, el solo y a la mitad de la pista, completamente a destiempo pero con toda la energía y brío que un joven tendría al bailar con su bien amada. Las risas eran incontrolables en el gran salón, y él era afortunado de que el licor le impidiera entender que sus acciones eran el origen de cada carcajada. El baile se interrumpió por un instante para que todos y cada uno de los invitados formaran un círculo a su alrededor, comenzaran a aplaudir en un vano intento por marcarle el ritmo y a vitorear a nuestro ligeramente alcoholizado amigo en su feliz danza. Las risas y la alegría se esparcieron rápidamente y Libra fue el centro de la atención de la fiesta por un tiempo. Incluso Lissa, divertida y contenta como estaba, decidió unirse a Libra en su incansable danza; hizo que la tomara de la cintura y, juntos, llevaron a cabo ese baile sin compás ni ritmo, pero tan maravilloso como pocos se han visto en el salón. Los miembros de la orquesta, conscientes como estaban de lo que ocurría al centro de la pista, cambiaron ligeramente sus planes y tocaron piezas mucho más comunes y vulgares, como las que escucharías en una posada o taberna, pero con la maestría que solo músicos como ellos podían tener. Así, y pasando poco a poco de un moderato a un allegretto, y luego el allegro, después el presto y hasta llegar al prestíssimo, la orquesta acompañó aquel errático baile entre un monje "ligeramente alcoholizado" y la joven y feliz princesa de Illyse. Claro que no iban a tiempo, menos con la orquesta acelerando su compás constantemente, así que sus movimientos parecían un errático contrapunto que nada tenía que ver con la música que inundaba el salón, pero eso no fue obstáculo para que todos disfrutaran de aquella divertida imagen y la acompañaran con risas y aplausos. Inspirados por la sonrisa de nuestra princesa, en poco tiempo se formaron más parejas que se unieron al enérgico baile, dando ahora sí el ejemplo de cómo seguir una música rápida y hermosa cuando no llevas demasiado alcohol en la sangre. Aquellas sencillas piezas, originarias de bares, posadas y fiestas de pueblo, demostraron ser más que bienvenidas en el elegante salón del palacio y por las bellas damas que esa noche lo adornaban con su presencia.

El baile siguió y siguió, con todos yendo a un lado y otro de la pista con una u otra pareja, que se intercambiaban entre ellos con libertad y gusto, como en una improvisada ceremonia para encontrar, cada quien, a la persona indicada. Las piezas sencillas se fueron intercambiando por las composiciones más magnificas y delicadas que se habían compuesto en Illyse, y que nuestra orquesta interpretó a la perfección y como nunca haría de nuevo. El pobre de Libra quedó exhausto al poco tiempo, y Lissa se aseguró de que se quedara en un sitio tranquilo a descansar antes de volver ella misma al baile. Pero las energías de todos tienen sus límites, y cuando el director le indicó a Maribelle que ya era el momento de parar, esta accedió sin dudar y los agobiados violines dejaron de emitir aquellas brillantes notas desde su estranguladas cuerdas. Se hizo un tranquilo silencio, un enérgico aplauso y todos, miembros de la orquesta, invitados y festejados por igual, se sentaron a disfrutar de la abundante cena de esa noche.

Durante esa primera parte del baile todos estuvimos formando aquel círculo alrededor de la pista y resultaba por demás sencillo visualizar a cualquier persona y comprobar su presencia. Me fijé en que, afortunadamente, Cordelia se contaba entre las personas que sí habían asistido a la fiesta y que si no estaba feliz, al menos hacía lo necesario para aparentarlo. No bailó con nadie, así como yo tampoco lo hice en ese momento, y se limitó a unirse a aquellas alegres risas en el círculo. Como la cena era el momento de compartir y dado que la mesa principal parecía ser el lugar privado de los festejados, fui a buscar a Cordelia y luego nos sentamos en una mesa en compañía de Lissa, Virion, Maribelle y Sarya. Fue una charla amena, pero sin demasiado en especial como para reproducirla ahora. Basta decir que todos disfrutaban del festejo a su manera, y que esa cena fue lo suficientemente deliciosa para mantener la boca de Virion relativamente cerrada. También ocurrió que Sarya y Maribelle insistieron en bailar conmigo, pero me negué a ambas… en parte con el plan de molestarlas un rato y, finalmente, acceder a hacerlo ya más avanzado el baile… pero al final y lamentablemente, eso no tuvo la ocasión de ocurrir.

-Ojalá pronto termine este día –dijo Cordelia, casi como un susurro y sólo para ella misma, cuando los demás se hubieran alejado para continuar con el baile que la orquesta había hecho comenzar de nuevo.

-Nada debería obligarte a permanecer aquí, Cordelia –le señalé, poniendo mi mano en su hombro para abrazarla.

-No puedo abandonar a Sumia en este día… por difícil que sea para mi.

-Pero tampoco te abandones a ti, ni sufras más de lo correcto por otros. También tu bienestar es importante, Cordelia –dije yo, acariciándola un poco.

-Joshua, ya me hice a la idea de cómo sería este día desde hace mucho, así que estaré bien –respondió, inclinándose un poco-. Por favor, no te preocupes por mi y disfruta también del baile.

-Sólo si bailas conmigo –le dije, tendiendo delicadamente una de mis manos frente a ella. Cordelia me miró, formó una dulce sonrisa y luego tomó mi mano entre la suya, caminando conmigo en dirección a la pista.

Suaves guantes de seda blanca hasta los codos, un vestido sin mangas color carmín y bien ceñido a su cintura, con un escote apropiado a su físico y una falda larga y elegante. Un perfecto peinado que hacía gala de la sencillez de su cabello ondulado, pero que igualmente era delicado y detallado, pues cuidaba de que, además de una coleta en la parte de atrás, las finas ondulaciones siguieran la dirección adecuada antes de precipitarse hasta su cadera. Sus brillantes ojos enrojecidos y sus mejillas sonrosadas, los delicados tobillos que quedaban apenas descubiertos bajo la falda del vestido y sobre sus altos tacones… Cordelia lucía hermosa aquella noche, y me sentía más que contento de tener su cintura entre mis brazos, siguiendo el delicado compás de la música lenta que los músicos tocaban ahora. Como para desquitar aquel tiempo invertido en música ten sencilla y ordinaria, el director nos guiaba ahora en movimientos románticos y lentos, pero delicados y armoniosos. Cordelia se recargó en mi pecho y bailamos un largo rato, en completo silencio.

No me importa lo que otros pensaran, o lo que pudieran pensar. Tampoco me importa que otros crean que habría sido mejor otra cosa, como que fuéramos pareja y que yo le diera a Cordelia la felicidad que no pudo encontrar en Chrom. Yo no la amaba, no de esa manera, y ella tampoco me amaba a mi… pero en esa noche, en ese abrazo a la mitad de la pista y con las bellas baladas sonando a nuestro alrededor, ambos nos convertimos en la fuerza… y la sonrisa del otro.

Pero, también debo reconocer, que había una persona a quien yo buscaba ávidamente desde el comienzo de aquel día.

-Hoy dormiremos juntos, ¿de acuerdo? –me preguntó Cordelia en susurros, rompiendo nuestro grave silencio pero sin levantar su mirada para encontrar a la mía. Aunque, tranquila y cómoda como estaba, con su frente contra mi pecho, no me sorprender que fuera así.

-¿Es una pregunta, o una orden? –respondí yo, sonriendo un poco.

-Una pregunta que espero que respondas afirmativamente, como si fuera una orden –contestó ella, también riendo un poco.

-De acuerdo, no tengo problema en eso.

-Gracias por no dejarme sola esta noche –continuó ella, con esa misma voz queda y quebradiza-. Ni ahora ni… más tarde, cuando estemos solos –afirmó con un tono un tanto seductor y provocativo.

-Sabes que no es molestia –respondí. Nuestros pies no dejaban de deslizarse por la pista, ni nuestros brazos de rodear al otro. Era una noche bonita a fin de cuentas.

-Joshua… la haz estado buscando, ¿no es así? –me preguntó, tras otro silencio.

-¿A quién? –pregunté, tragando un poco de saliva e intentando, vanamente, fingir que no sabía de qué hablaba ella.

-A Olivia, por supuesto. Tus ojos han estado escudriñando el salón en todas direcciones desde que inició el baile –declaró ella. Pocos días antes le había preguntado si tenía noticias de ella, lo que Cordelia negó pero le sirvió para comprender que había de mi parte… un cierto interés por la joven bailarina. Con la habilidad que sólo una buena amiga puede tener, y con solamente las preguntas adecuadas y necesarias… creo que ya se había formado una idea de lo que comenzaba a representar Olivia para mi.

-Lamento que te dieras cuenta.

-No hay razón para disculparse –señaló ella, casi divertida con aquellas palabras-. Pero debes saber… que ella ya está aquí.

Apenas me susurró eso, no pude evitar levantar la mirada y observar en todas direcciones… era verdad, Olivia había llegado y caminaba en dirección a Chrom y Sumia, claramente con el deseo y la intención de expresarles su buena voluntad y deseo para la recién celebrada boda. Cordelia se separó de mi, consciente de lo que yo podía estar pensando… me susurró que esperaría tanto como hiciera falta, y que se iría ella sola a dormir si al final yo salía acompañado de Olivia.

Pocos pueden presumir de tener una amiga como ella.

-Hola, Olivia –dije finalmente. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que yo tenía esas palabras entre mis labios, anhelando desesperadamente el momento de salir al exterior.

-Ho.. hola, Joshua. Mucho tiempo sin verte –respondió, dando una pequeña reverencia.

-Desapareciste… tras esa mañana en Plegia –me atreví a señalar, aunque con mucho temor de que ella lo tomara a mal.

-¡Lo… lo siento! Mi señor Basilio tenía mucho trabajo para mi en el camino… y luego fuimos a Feroxi para atender varias cosas en este tiempo… Pero creo que igual debí despedirme de usted o decirle algo al respecto…. Ahora que lo pienso, fui… fui por completo una maleducada y desconsiderada… ¡Lo siento, en verdad lo siento! –exclamaba ella, en verdad afligida por lo que le acababa de decir. Me hizo sentir mal incluso de haber pensado ese comentario.

-Olivia, tranquila. No hay motivo para disculparse… sólo te extrañé, por eso dije aquello –admití finalmente, casi mordiéndome los labios.

-Me.. ¿me extrañaste? Pe… pero yo sólo soy…

-La chica que se preocupa por mi bienestar tras la crudeza de una batalla –la interrumpí para terminar yo mismo con sus palabras-. No es raro que te extrañara, Olivia.

-Pues… si tú lo dices… pero con más razón debí de decirte algo entonces –señaló, pero yo le resté importancia a esas últimas palabras con mi expresión-. Entonces… ¿Illyse ha estado bien… ahora que la guerra terminó?

-Claro que sí, aunque ha costado mucho –le respondí, mientras en mi pensamiento sonaban las palabras "pero todo habría estado mucho mejor si te hubieras quedado aquí, haciéndome compañía"-. Me da gusto ver que llegaron a tiempo para felicitar a Chrom –le dije mientras señalaba a Basilio y Flavia, quienes reía junto a Chrom y Sumia en la mesa principal.

-Tuvimos problemas con… con el carruaje, en el camino. Creía que no llegaríamos, pero quedó solucionado a tiempo con la ayuda de los guerreros de los Khanes.

-Que alegría, habría sido una lástima que no llegaran para celebrar –contesté mientras señalaba con gestos, lo mejor que podía, lo mucho que me agradaba la presencia de la joven bailarina.

-Los Khanes se habrían molestado bastante si no hubiéramos llegado –afirmó, casi en susurro.

-No solo ellos se habrían molestado, te lo aseguro. A mi me habría disgustado mucho la idea también –confesé.

-Porque… ¿me… extrañabas? –preguntó ella, casi como forzándose a hacerlo.

-Sí –pude reconocer, aunque esa sola palabra pasó por mi boca con mucho más esfuerzo que el utilizado cada día en mis tantas labores-. Y porque no me gustaba la idea de que te perdieras de esta fiesta, pues trabajé también en ella –añadí, sabiendo que esas palabras le restaban importancia a mi afirmación inicial, pero que tenía que decir pese a todo para evitar… hacer que las cosas avanzaran más rápido de lo que debían.

-…Claro, entiendo que quisieras que llegáramos –respondió. No sé si fueron sólo mis deseos nublando mi imaginación, pero podría jurar que un poco de decepción se asomó entre esas palabras-. Y sí, es una fiesta muy bonita, me da gusto que tú… trabajaras tanto en hacerla.

-Maribelle también se ha esforzado, y no ha dejado de molestar a los de la orquesta como si ella misma fuera la directora.

-Pe… pero ¡¿por qué?! –preguntó con fuerza ella, pues evidentemente se sintió algo exasperada con el comentario-. ¡Sí tocan excelente! ¡No hay nada que reprocharles! O bueno, quizá, mi señora Maribelle es capaz de… de encontrar errores que yo no y es por eso que –concluyó quedamente luego, al ver la fuerza de sus palabras y, según ella, darse cuenta de lo impertinente que podía resultar aquella pequeña explosión de su temperamento. Fue encantador verla sonrojarse tanto tras aquel pequeño incidente, así que no pude reprimir una sonrisa.

-Maribelle es un poco exagerada con ellos, para ser honestos –le señalé mientras reía.

-Pues… yo creo que tocan de maravilla… Nunca había escuchado música tan perfecta y bonita, menos en un salón así –decía ella, casi en un ensimismamiento. Sus palabras eran casi como un susurro, pues parecía que ella y su pensamiento habían viajado a otro lugar, quizá a uno de sus propios sueños-. Es tan bonita que… sería incorrecto no bailar mientras se escucha, mientras la tocan. Sería como tirar un regalo muy bello y muy precioso.

-O… como ignorar la llamada de un amigo que desea compañía –afirmé también, contagiado un poco de la manera de ser de la joven bailarina, pues mis palabras salieron también como si no fueran más que un simple susurro.

-Por eso… por eso –trataba de articular Olivia, sin mírame de frente-. Por eso no deberíamos de quedarnos aquí… y ser indiferentes a la música… deberíamos de ir a… a bailar –me quedé en silencio, incapaz de digerir las palabras de Olivia para lograr responderle-. Joshua…

"¿Bailarías conmigo?"

¿Acaso creen que yo podría haberme negado?

Con mi mente nublada por la emoción de aquel dulce susurro alcanzando mi oído, logré articular milagrosamente una respuesta apropiada a lo que ella me preguntó. También asentí, y ella se sonrojó mientras desviaba lentamente su inocente mirada. Tomé la mano que ella me tendía y, como si nuestros pies se arrastraran suavemente por el suelo, la llevé al centro de aquél milenario salón. Ahora era el turno de ella para dejarme maravillado; primero con su aspecto, después con su persona. Ella siempre vestía para bailar, como todos comprenderán, pero era claro que esa noche no se había vestido para bailes comunes, de taberna o como los que todos presenciábamos a la mitad de los combates. Vestía para bailes lentos, tranquilos, para valses y para apasionados adagios. Las gigas y gavotas que seguía en los bares y posadas no se podían imaginar en ella; no mientras aquel vestido de seda rosada, que contorneaba su cintura como su fuera su misma piel y que caía hasta sus delicados tobillos como una cascada de luz y madreperla, cubriera con cuidado su delicado cuerpo y sirviera de velo para hacerla lucir y destacar tanto como a una princesa, y no como a la simple bailarina que cualquier otro estuviera acostumbrado a ver. Y así, cuando llegamos al centro de la pista, ambos le dedicamos al otro una pequeña reverencia y nos tomamos de una mano… ¿qué haría la otra mano? En mi caso, la coloqué de inmediato en su espalda desnuda; desnuda porque los cortes del vestido así la dejaban, y mientras que su cintura estaba bien ceñida por la suave tela, sus largas piernas por la suelta falda y su pecho por un escote apenas atrevido, sólo quedaban unos tirantes cruzando su espalda; tirantes que llegaban hasta su cuello y volvían al escote, pues la fría y tierna piel de su espalda quedaba expuesta para que quedara al alcance de quien pudiera abrazar a la dulce joven.

-Perdón si te piso… -dijo ella apenas iniciaron nuestros pies a moverse sobre aquel brillante salón.

-Olivia, no bromees, por favor –reí yo, sin poder despegar mi mirada de los bellos rizos de su cabello, que caían sobre sus hombros y sobre mi mano mientras sus trenzas se agitaban lentamente con nuestros movimientos-. Sólo harás que me sienta más mal si yo… te llego a pisar.

-¡Pe.. pero si tú! ¡Tú en realidad…! Bailas… bailas muy bien –afirmó ella, sonrojándose un poco y desviando la mirada-. Por eso es que… es que estoy tan nerviosa, y temo equivocarme.

-Por favor, no te sientas así, Olivia –le pedí, sin poder evitar sonrojarme también. ¿recuerdan que dije que Maribelle había sido insoportable todos esos días? Pues tan sólo ese instante bastó para que, de inmediato, yo perdonara cualquier molestia que me había hecho sentir; nunca en mi vida podría dejar de agradecer aquellas lecciones de baile que con tanta dedicación y afán Maribelle me dio-. También eso me haría sentir mal si me equivoco, pues ahora subí tus expectativas y en realidad es la primera vez que bailo algo así. Oh bueno, al menos desde que…

-¿Desde que…? –preguntó ella al ver que no continuaba con lo que había dicho, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

-Nada, no te preocupes por eso –le pedí, sin que nuestros pasos por la pista se detuvieran o perdieran el ritmo.

-¿Desde… desde que recuperaste la memoria? –se atrevió a preguntar.

-Sí, al menos desde ese momento –confesé, tragando saliva. No tenía idea de que incluso ese detalle sobre mi había llegado a los oídos de mi joven amiga.

-Lo… lo lamento –se disculpó luego-. Quizá ese comentario fue maleducado de mi parte… quiero decir; nunca lo hablé contigo, sólo se lo pregunté a alguien más y nunca debí de sacarlo a tema… no sin antes saber que está bien que hablemos de eso, que tu lo comentes o que…

-Olivia –la interrumpí-. Es cierto, nunca te lo había contado, pero no es algo de lo que me moleste hablar, ni tampoco es un secreto. No debes preocuparte.

-Bu… bueno –dijo ella al final, aunque era evidente que seguía incómoda y arrepentida por el comentario-. Yo también tenía… mucho tiempo sin bailar así –confesó, tras unos breves instantes de silencio.

-¿Así? –le pregunté yo, perdido en el profundo color violeta de sus ojos claros y brillantes. Me sentía casi en un sueño, uno que nunca habría podido tener antes… ni reproducir después. Y mientras aquellos profundos cristales lúcidos y resplandecientes me absorbían, ella continuó hablando.

-Sí, con otra persona… con un chico, en un lugar así y, sobre todo… con música como ésta –dijo lentamente, mientras que nuestra orquesta dejaba que aquellos vals, baladas y serenatas resonaran e inundaran aquel salón, aquella pista…

-Entonces… en verdad que me da gusto compartir este baile contigo, Olivia –confesé, con un grave y justo esfuerzo de mi voluntad y mi deseo.

-Y a mi… a mi contigo –dijo ella también, recargándose en mi, como poco antes había hecho Cordelia.

Esa noche, había una chica en especial que sabía bailar mejor que cualquier otra. Eso era obvio, pues ella dedicaba su vida al baile y a maravillar a los otros con él; con sus pasos y sus movimientos suaves y agraciados que podían sacarle una sonrisa a quien más lo necesitara. Y no hay nada que yo pueda presumir con más agrado sobre ese día que el hecho de que ella fue mi compañera. Y puede que muchos no la consideren la mujer más afortunada de ese día, pues puede que en verdad no lo fuera con Sumia celebrando, felizmente, el día de su boda, pero no por eso ella dejaba de ser… de ser única y hermosa, de merecer cualquier tipo de atención y deseo. De ser la mejor deslizando suavemente aquellos pies delicados como plumas, como si el piso fuera su cielo y sus piernas sus alas. La mejor bailarina hizo gala de si misma es noche.

Y de esa noche yo… puedo presumir que no me separé de ella. Quizá suene a envidia de mi parte; el no permitir, ni por un segundo, que alguien más bailara con la dulce Olivia. Pero, de haber estado en mi lugar, habrían hecho lo mismo.

En silencio entre nosotros, pero acompañados siempre por las suaves notas, acordes, arpegios y armonías de aquellos violines y trompetas, bailamos cada instante que la noche nos lo permitió. Y cuando la orquesta se despidió con un improvisado cambio, con una gavota… sólo nosotros estábamos en la pista.

La extrañé por mucho tiempo, pese a que aun no entendía lo que significaba para mi. Pero esa noche… creo que empecé a comprenderlo.

* * *

Gracias por leer la historia hasta ahora. Como siempre, recibo cualquier comentario.


End file.
